


BB20 Imagines

by eridol



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Multi, dumb shit i wrote when i was like 14/15 ish, enjoy?, sorry if this is bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Old oneshots of the contestants from Big Brother 20. Includes ships and x readers. This is old, so I'm not writing for it anymore, but I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Brett Robinson/Reader, Brett Robinson/Scottie Salton, Brett Robinson/Winston Hines, Faysal Shafaat/Reader, Kaycee Clark/Reader, Kaycee Clark/Sam Bledsoe, Scottie Salton/Faysal Shafaat, Scottie Salton/Reader, Tyler Crispen/Allison Grodner, Tyler Crispen/Reader, Tyler Crispen/Sam Bledsoe
Kudos: 10





	1. Tyler x Sam

_"Kaitlyn... You are evicted."_

It had been hours since Tyler had heard those words, and even as the relief of it _not_ being him coursed through his veins, he couldn't help but continue to panic. He had obviously been Bayleigh's target when she put him up after taking Brett off. She had tried to do to him what he convinced Kaitlyn to do to Swaggy C. He should have expected it. Sure he would have been safe either way considering that Sam could have used her power on him and he knew he could sway most of the votes, but the fact that Bayleigh had taken a shot at him would make other houseguests question why she had and make everyone suspicious of him. Not that Bayleigh, Rockstar, and maybe even Haleigh weren't suspicious of him already. It was only a matter of time before his overplaying bit him in the ass.

The only solace he had was that Kaitlyn wasn't clinging to his waist as he tried to sleep and stressing him out with her pining after him. He had to admit, he felt a little bad. Sure, emotional manipulation is almost a must in Big Brother if you want to go far, and he was only playing the game, but it seemed like she genuinely had romantic feelings towards him that he didn't return. She had done as he had asked when she had the HOH, said she was falling for him, that she would drop everything for him, and that she wanted to kiss him. _She had tried to kiss him and he had pushed her away._ At the same time, though, he didn't return her affections and thought that she had what was coming to her. She had been all over Fessy during the first week, and even though Tyler didn't feel anything romantic towards Kaitlyn, it hurt a bit to think that he could have just been a rebound from finding out about Fessy and Hayleigh's obviously budding showmance. Not to mention that she had a boyfriend outside of the house. Probably not anymore. She shouldn't have let herself be manipulated. It wasn't all his fault, but he had certainly played a part. He was so afraid of losing her as an ally and having her expose him that he didn't draw the clear line he should have with her.

She would probably hate his guts when she watched the episodes at home.

Deciding that he couldn't sleep but needed to soon, he threw the covers off of himself and stood up, trying not to wake anyone as he headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. He stepped into the kitchen, surprised to see Sam, messy hair clipped back as she leaned against one of the counters in a t-shirt and shorts, taking a bite out of an apple.

She drew back from the fruit, chewing what she had in her mouth and swallowing. "Hi, Tyler." He liked hearing Sam talk. He couldn't help but find the country accent somewhat cute, and you could almost always hear a smile in her voice. He liked her smile too. In all honesty, he just liked _Sam._ She was beautiful, funny, adorable, and kind.The only positive thing about this week had been that he could spend more time with her.

"Hey, Sam," Forgetting about why he had originally come into the kitchen, he moved to stand next to her and moved to run a hand through his hair before realizing it was in a bun, resting his elbows on the counter and resting his head in his hands. "What are you doing up? It's, like, past midnight."

"Can't you see?" She gestured to her apple. "Midnight snack." Raising an eyebrow at him, she continued, "You okay? You seem a little down in the dumps- Oh, wait." She set her apple on the counter and held her arm up, her hand closed in a fist before she stuck up her middle finger. So she was flipping off the cameras in order to keep their discussion off of the live feeds and out of the episodes. Smart, though production wouldn't take that too well. "I know you can't be too happy after your girlfriend got evicted, but you should try to cheer up because at least it wasn't you-"

"She wasn't my girlfriend. More like a sister, but I guess she didn't see me that way..." He stood up straight, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh," Sam smiled a bit, still awkwardly flipping off the cameras as Tyler looked into her bright blue eyes. "Well, that makes things a bit better. I'm still sorry," She picked up her apple and took a bite out of it. "I don't like how she told people about my power after I trusted her."

"What _was_ your opinion of her? I would be upset if I had the power and told her only for her to tell other people about it."

"Well... I was afraid she was gonna end up draggin' you down, because if she would tell my secrets, how safe would yours be?" She put her apple back on the counter, switching hands to give the camera the bird and let her arm rest. "I thought she was braggin' about her win a little too much last week, and then she got surprised when she got put up with you this week, but thought she was gonna end up stayin'. I love everyone here, but over the past couple weeks she's ticked me off some."

"I get it. Sorry she went and ran her mouth about your power. When did you tell her?" He asked, hoping that Kaitlyn hadn't let anyone know the fact that _he_ had been the one to tell her about Sam's power.

"It's okay. I told her last week, I was kinda hopin' to gain her trust."

"Yeah..."

"Are you okay, Tyler? You know this won't get aired because of me, you can tell the truth."

Tyler stopped to consider his options. He knew Sam was genuine. He had only known her for three weeks and he could tell that she was going to be one of the most caring, honest people he had ever met. It was unlikely that she would go and run her mouth. At the same time, though, if she knew any of his weaknesses, she could use them against him at the end of the game. Not to that he could let it slip how he had been manipulating Kaitlyn throughout the week.

"You sure you wanna hear it, Sam?"

"If it'll make you feel better, yes." She gave a reassuring smile and took a bite out of her apple, switching hands again to continue keeping this out of the episodes.

"She wanted a, uh, relationship with me. I didn't want that, but I wanted a friendship and didn't want to piss her off... So I, like, lead her on? Because I didn't want to hurt her and have to see the results. She already had someone outside of the house too..."

"Oh, I get it. That really sucks, Tyler, but you handled it the best you could and I'm glad you're safe."

"Thanks. I really didn't want to get into a showmance this season, but if it happens it happens. There's only one girl I would actually do that with in this house," He looked at Sam, seeing her raise both eyebrows questioningly. She was probably oblivious, though he should probably keep it that way, at least until later in the game. "I'm just stressed. I'm happy to have you here. Hopefully I didn't bother you."

"Of course you didn't bother me! I'm always here for you, Tyler." She let both hands drop to her sides before taking a step towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist. The realization that production wouldn't be too happy with Sam hit him like a train again, but he figured it would be fine. He returned the hug, taking a deep breath. Everything would be fine. "We should both get some rest. A lot's about to happen over the next week." She pulled away, gently moving her hand towards his and grasping. "Is this okay?"

"If you're the one doing it, yeah." He answered, smiling a bit as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Everything's okay. Go get some sleep, Tyler." She pulled his hand to her mouth, pressing a quick kiss to one of his knuckles before releasing it and grabbing her apple, turning and leaving Tyler to get his glass of water.


	2. Tyler x Casual Fan!Reader

The first time (y/n) (l/n) had looked at Tyler Crispen's face was on the twentieth season of Big Brother.

Her parents had watched the show on CBS for as long as she could remember and had always been fans of it. It hadn't really caught her attention, so she tuned in and out and didn't bother paying attention to the really bad seasons. She would admit, she loved some seasons, but she just wasn't that passionate about the show. She was sure that season twenty was going to be no different until she saw Tyler's introduction as she passed from the kitchen where she had been getting a snack and heading back to her room. Initially, she had thought that hewas more of a snack than what she had just eaten _._ She had found herself following the show's schedule religiously and looking forward to seeing Tyler on camera more than she had found herself looking forward to the game itself. Who could blame her? It was Tyler, after all, with his emerald eyes, charming smile, amazing hair, and even more amazing gameplay. As soon as she had watched the first episode of season twenty, she just _knew_ that Tyler was going to win it.

Of course, (y/n) had been right. She had been cheering him on all ninety-nine days of the season, and when it came down to him and Feysal for the final two, she knew Tyler would win. After ninety-nine days of her anticipating every new episode and cheering just a little too loudly for her family to find normal, he had won it, and she couldn't be more proud of him.  
\--------------------------  
The second time (y/n) (l/n) had looked at Tyler Crispen's face was a year later on his Instagram page as she took a break from packing the rest of her clothes so she could go on a vacation and stay at her grandparents' house in South Carolina.

As she finished putting her awkwardly folded swimsuit into her bag, she sat down on her bed and let her mind race. She wasn't really looking forward to the vacation, but she was on summer break from college and didn't have to take any summer courses. The sad part was that she had only accepted her grandparents' offer because they lived near a beach, and she knew that Tyler was a lifeguard at a beach in that state. Of course, she hadn't really done any research into what beach he worked at and of course, that meant that she had a very slim chance of seeing Tyler Crispen, who she hadn't seen since the finale night of the last season of Big Brother, on a large television screen.

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she decided to pull her phone out of the pocket of her sweatshirt and find his Instagram. Surely he had Instagram? She opened the app and typed his name into the search engine, quickly finding his account; tylercrispen2. As she scrolled through both the new photos and his older ones, she realized two things. One; he looked good with short hair, and two; she was still crushing on him as hard as she was after his first appearance on Big Brother.

That wasn't good. She had let herself get attached to a man who she had never met and probably didn't know about her existence, through a reality TV show on CBS that she had never really had strong opinions about until she saw him on it. Sighing, she followed his account and turned her phone off, tossing it back onto the bed before burying her face in her pillow.   
\-------------------  
When (y/n) arrived in SC and made her way to her grandparents' house a week later on a sunny afternoon, she wasn't expecting to see her grandfather kicking the back of his pickup truck, but he was. She got out of the Uber vehicle that had brought her there from the airport, hauling her bag with her and walking into the open garage.

"Grandpa, what's going on?"

"Oh," He turned to her, an apologetic smile on his face. "Hey, sweetie. The old truck broke down while I was trying to get it started to go to the pharmacy. Your grandmother has a cold, but if I can't get this damn truck to work, I can't go get her any over the counter medicine."

"I can go get it," She suggested. The pharmacy wasn't too far of a walk. She had visited her grandparents often as a child and knew her way around the neighborhood, so she knew exactly where the pharmacy was. Even if she had any trouble, she could always google map it. Thank God for technology. "Let me put my things up and say hi to Grandma, then I'll go."  
\------------  
So far for (y/n), the trip to Walgreens had been mediocre, until a middle-aged man approached her as she continued on the sidewalk, keeping her pace.

"Hi," He said, smiling slightly. He wasn't unattractive, but he wasn't particularly stunning either. He was certainly no Tyler. He had peppery grey-ish black hair, dark blue eyes, and a slight stubble of black and grey hairs on his face. He was much taller than her and looked like he got a lot of exercise. He was adorned in a suit and dress shoes. Based on his appearance, she would guess that he was ten or so years older than her. Probably a businessman. What could he possibly want with _her_? He was probably going to ask her out or try to sell her something. Maybe even both. Either way, she wasn't really interested but didn't want to act like a prude.

She walked a little faster, him still keeping pace with her as she spoke, "Hello.". To be courteous, she gave him a small smile.

"I know this is sudden, but you're really gorgeous and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend," (y/n) didn't have a boyfriend. She just knew that saying she did was much easier than explaining why she wasn't interested. He would probably ask why if she had given him a simple no. 

"C'mon," He smirked suggestively, causing her to panic. "I'm sure I'm better than any guy you know, especially your boyfriend. Why not give me a chance?"

"I said I'm not interested, but thank you for the offer. Have a nice day." She walked even faster, feeling somewhat relieved. That relief disappeared when she saw the same man fall into step a few feet behind her, his eyes on her like glue. She considered calling an Uber to come pick her up, take her to the pharmacy, and take her back home. As she reached into her pocket to get her phone, she realized she had left it with her bag back at her grandparents' house. Great.

She continued her route to the pharmacy, walking a few more blocks, her anxiety growing when the man continued to follow her. Maybe she could ask someone for help? As she continued, she saw someone's silhouette sitting on a bench. Considering that she was kind of far from them, she had a hard time making out what the person looked like. When she got closer, she saw that the person had tan skin, pulled back dirty blond hair, and a fit build. The person looked at her from where their eyes had been set on the man behind her, beautiful sea-green eyes locking onto her obviously scared (e/c) ones.

The third time (y/n) (l/n) had looked at Tyler Crispen's face was on a sunny summer evening in South Carolina when he helped her escape a weird man she had encountered on a busy street.

"Hey, babe! Funny seeing you here!" Tyler stood up from the bench he had been sitting on and called her over rather loudly, a smile on his face, his expression and tone almost making (y/n) forget that she had never even met him. Considering how many hours she had spent watching him on CBS, he felt familiar, even though he was a complete stranger. She went along with it, crossing the street and making her way over to Tyler, giving him a questioning look. She was relieved, though, because the man that had approached her was frozen in his spot; a few feet behind where she had been before going towards Tyler.

"H-Hi," She muttered, a smile that was probably ridiculously large, sappy, and awkward looking spreading across her face. She was in front of the guy she had been crushing on through a screen for over a year, and he was even more beautiful in person than he was on Big Brother.

Tyler's smile grew, his eyes warm as he spoke to her, but his hushed, serious-sounding tone and words gave away why he had called her over, "Do you know him?"

She had her back turned to the stalker-ish businessman, but she didn't want to make it clear that she and Tyler were talking about him, so she didn't look back at him. "No," She spoke in a low, quiet voice. She was sure the man was out of earshot anyway, but she couldn't risk it. "He asked me out in the middle of the street, I kindly said no and told him that I have a boyfriend, and he's been following me since then. At first, I thought that he might just be going in the same direction as I am, but it's been fifteen minutes, he's still following me, and I can feel his eyes on me as I walk."

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"The pharmacy, I'm visiting my grandparents and my grandpa's truck stopped working, but grandma came down with a cold and needs medicine, so here I am." She answered.

"The Walgreens down the street? I know where it is. I can walk you there and back home if you want," Tyler suggested, scratching the back of his neck as he kept eye contact with (y/n). Holy hell, how is it possible to be that cute and that hot at the same time? "Maybe he'll think I'm your boyfriend and leave you alone." She looked him up and down, from his hopeful expression to his muscular tanned arms and Marilyn Monroe tank top, to his ripped jeans, down to his Nike slides and back up to his face.

She blushed a little bit before nodding. He subtly put his hand forward, gesturing for her to take it, which she did, intertwining their fingers. They started walking together, (y/n) relishing in the fact that she was _actually_ holding her crush's hand. She almost wouldn't believe it if she didn't feel his large, warm, calloused hand in hers.

After walking for a few blocks and reaching the pharmacy, the man had stopped following them. God knows where he went. "So, what's your name?" Tyler asked as she released his hand, both of them walking next to each other as she skimmed over the different aisles.

"(y/n)."

"You have a pretty name. I'm-"

"Tyler Crispen," She cut him off, regretting it almost instantly. That probably seemed really weird. "I'm, uh," She awkwardly tried to defend herself. "I guess you could say I'm a fan," She chuckled as she finally found the large bottle of Nyquil she needed, going to the register and handing it to the cashier. "A Big Brother fan."

_Translation; She was a fan of Tyler, who happened to be on Big Brother._

"Nice to meet another fan." He smiled brightly at her as the cashier told her the total. She went to get her wallet out of her pocket, but before she could, Tyler had already given a ten to the cashier and told them to keep the change. The cashier put the bottle of medicine in a plastic, name brand Walgreens' sack before handing it to her. "C'mon, I'll walk you home, babe."

They exited the store. "You didn't have to pay for that, you know. You've already done so much for me today, I can't possibly repay you."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Helping people out is what I do. Plus, you're a fan and a visitor- Gotta leave a good impression." He continued smiling, making her heart pound a little faster as they fell into a walking pace again, (y/n) leading Tyler in the direction of her home.

"Well, thank you... I appreciate it. You've made my day so much better."  
\----------------  
Eventually, they reached (y/n)'s grandparents' front porch. She went to ring the doorbell, but before she could, Tyler spoke, "Hey, (y/n), wait up."

"What's up, Tyler?" She asked, pulling her hand away from the doorbell and letting it fall down at her side.

"You know how you said you told that creepy guy you have a boyfriend?" He questioned, looking a bit askance. "Do you actually have one?"

"I don't, I just told him that so he'd leave me alone," She paused. "Which obviously didn't work. I don't know if he would have left me alone if it weren't for you. Thank you again. Why are you asking?" She responded hopefully. Was he actually interested in her?

He sighed. "I'm sure you're not in the mood for guys after what happened today, but you said I made your day better, and... I want to see about being able to do that for you every day. Not the helping you get away from some creepy guy part, though I would totally do that again if you needed me to, I meant the part about making your day better and- You get what I'm saying, right?" He looked away from her, averting his attention to the rosebush in the yard, and then back to her as he started to speak again, "Can I take you on a date tomorrow? If you aren't doing something already. You seem chill and I really wanna get to know you more, you know?"

The fourth time (y/n) (l/n) had looked at Tyler Crispen's face was on a dark, warm summer night as he asked her out on a date, his charming smile, curly flaxen locks, and green eyes illuminated by her grandparents' porch light as he asked her out on a date.

All logic escaping her, she threw her arms around Tyler's waist and hugged him, Walgreens bag still in one of her hands as he hugged her back. "I would love to!" She looked up at him to see a slight blush on his cheeks, and then, without any warning, he leaned down and slowly moved in to give her a small kiss on the lips.

They pulled away from each other, both blushing, Tyler with a small smirk gracing his face. "So I'll see you on our date tomorrow? How does noon sound? I can pick you up if you want." He offered.

"Sounds great." (y/n) confirmed, honestly not able to believe her luck right now.

"See you then, babe." He started to walk away, giving a small wave as (y/n) rung the doorbell.

"See you then!" She called.


	3. Tyler x Competitor!Reader

Big Brother season twenty-three; a blend of veterans, casual fans, recruits, and super fans, a season in which (y/n) (l/n) had been accepted as a casual fan and planned to merely float through the game until the final four. When it came to being in love with Tyler Crispen, who she also had to compete against, that wouldn't be easy for too long.

As (y/n) announced the end of the Diamond Veto ceremony, she felt the questioning eyes of everyone in the house on her. It was the eighth week of season twenty-three, and she had been a mere floater. She hadn't won any competitions or made herself a threat, and she had been _just_ friendly enough to everyone in the house to not allow herself to get picked off. She wasn't strongly aligned with anyone, so naturally, you would assume that she had no reason to use a Veto.

Surely, she shouldn't have minded when Rachel Reilly put Tyler Crispen on the block next to Paul. Surely, she shouldn't have minded when Rachel picked Brendon to play for the Diamond veto, or when Paul randomly drew Nicole. What she did mind was Tyler picking _her_ whenever he drew houseguest choice _._ It must have been a sign, right? So she played as hard as she could in order to win, save him, and put up someone who was a threat to both of their individual games.

Her relationship with Tyler was complicated, to say the least. They weren't really friends. Although (y/n) would be more than fine with that, she was too shy to approach him and say that, and he only approached her to talk about his plans when he won HOH or Veto. She thought it was stupid, but at the same time, Tyler was pretty perceptive. Maybe he knew she would keep her mouth shut. Sometimes he would bring her a bottle of water while she was sitting outside, silently lounge with her in the pool, and even join her to sleep in her bed at night on rare occasions. (y/n) had been in love with him from the moment he said _'hey'_ to her for the first time, but again, if she couldn't even bring herself to approach him for a friendship, she certainly couldn't do it for a romantic relationship. She still cared about him, though, so when she was given the opportunity to win the Diamond Veto, take him off, and put up Brendon as a replacement nominee, how could she not?

She made her way to the food storage room, the fact that she had just painted a bullseye on her back for Rachel and everyone else in the house running through her mind. Speaking of Rachel, the redhead would probably make her way into the storage room any minute now to ask about what she had just done. (y/n) knew that even though Rachel would have been fine with either Paul or Tyler going, her primary target had been Tyler. Though, Rachel _had_ been too cocky about it. She had this coming to her, and (y/n) honestly wanted to win the next HOH just so she could make Rachel her next target. Of course, the redheaded woman had assumed that (y/n) would bend to her will even though they had never even talked about what she would do with the Diamond Veto after she had won it. Ridiculous. Hopefully, Tyler hadn't found it weird. She really didn't want anyone to find her, so she opened the large bottom cabinet and made her way inside, shutting the door. Had she possibly ruined her whole game for Tyler, who had already done so well in season twenty?

She heard the storage room door open a few seconds later, and then close behind whoever opened it. "Hey, (y/n), you in here?" Oh, it was just Tyler. She stayed quiet anyway; she wasn't in the mood to have to explain why she had put up Rachel's husband and kept one of the biggest threats in the house to said biggest threat in the house. She heard a sigh and then panicked as the cabinet door was opened, revealing her to Tyler's prying ocean eyes.

"Um, hi?" She waved awkwardly.

"Of course you'd be hiding here. Come on, (y/n)," He said, rolling his eyes and offering her one of his hands to help her stand. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up so they were standing in front of each other, (y/n)'s back digging into the counter and Tyler a little too close for comfort, his hands resting on both sides of her against the edges of the counter. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course, I am," She said, trying to reassure herself more than she was trying to reassure him. "Just stressed. I can't believe I actually did that..." She looked down as if the abandoned hot fry in the corner had become the most interesting thing in the world.

"Thanks, but why did you do it? You could have just not used it and kept yourself safe. It probably wasn't the best move; you're going to be a target next week, especially if Brendon stays." He leaned a little further down so his face was closer to hers.

"Because I love you, Tyler, and I want to protect you," She muttered under her breath, waiting for his next move. She may have had a chance with him, she may not have. She saw that he sometimes looked at her from across the room with the same longing looks she gave him, and they both knew that he could confide in her, but at the same time, she knew he didn't want a showmance. That could damage his game.

Relief flowed through her body as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into him, her chest against his hard body, his large hands resting on her lower back, and his chin resting on her head. "How long?"

"What?" She asked, obviously confused about what he meant.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Too long, Tyler,"

"Yeah, me too, babe," He replied, sounding relieved.

(y/n) decided to make the first move, moving her hands from where they were uncomfortably curled against her chest to wrap her arms around his neck and lean in, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his lips. Suddenly, he went in full force, practically slamming his mouth against hers and moving his lips. She desperately tried to keep up with him, moving her lips back against his, but then she felt his hands move to grip her hips. He was about to try and pick her up before she pulled away, panting slightly. "C-Cameras," She reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about those. Heat of the moment, you know? Wanna head to bed? It's getting late."

"Yeah," She nodded. "Let's go."

"Love you." He chuckled a bit after he spoke.

"Love you too."


	4. Tyler x Fan Blogger!Reader

At the very least, Tyler was _interested_ in her, _her_ being the girl who ran one of the many fan pages dedicated to him. Her Instagram was honestly the only fan page dedicated to him that he could get behind. She had a bit of everything; fanart she had drawn of him and even a couple other houseguests, music edits, lock screens she had made, and predictions about the show. She was well-spoken- Or, well- _typed,_ and she thought things through. He had been her pre-season pick to win.

He had just returned home from getting runner up on the twentieth season of Big Brother a week before. After letting his curiosity get the best of him and going through all of the fan accounts, he had decided that she was by far his favorite one. He wondered about her, though. How was she supposed to continue the account if the season he had competed in was over? Maybe she would mass-produce fanart until she either ran out of ideas or saw him on a future season. Based on the location tag on most of her posts and the occasional picture of a drink with enough caffeine to induce a heart attack, she often frequented the local café. Tyler had always been the type to just buy coffee and make it at home, but if (u/n) liked it, it wouldn't hurt him to try it. She often posted pictures of (f/d). He figured that it might make her happy if he got one, posted a photo of himself drinking it, and tagged her in it. It would get her already popular page even more publicity, and considering the excitement-filled post she had made when he followed her, she would probably be _ecstatic_ if he tagged her in a photo of himself.

He smiled at the thought as he walked into the small café, checking the right pocket of his athletic shorts to make sure his phone was still in there. The door opened with a bell sound, the cold air somewhat refreshing. He made his way to the middle-aged woman at the counter, looking at the menu and eyeing the endless assortment of baked goods behind her.

"What can I get you today, hun?" She asked, her voice smooth and sweet, her long brown hair tied back. He noticed that she had a ribbon pinned to her apron that said _Happy Birthday_ , next to her name tag, which told him that her name was Elizabeth.

"A medium (f/d), please."

"Of course!" He saw her add that to his total on the register before looking back up at him to ask, "Will there be anything else for you today?"

"No, thank you. How young are you today, ma'am?"

"Aw, how sweet of you to ask! I turn thirty-six today." She smiled at him kindly before looking down at the register. "That'll be (insert price)."

"Thanks," He handed her a ten, watching as she gathered his change, the young man with long curly hair and hazel eyes behind the counter a few feet away from her getting to work on his drink. She had dull brown eyes, and a tired look, but a nice smile. As she handed him his change, he heard the bell ring again.

He looked over to see two young children enter the store; a girl and a boy clad in school uniforms, backpacks on their backs. They appeared to be elementary school-aged, maybe in third or fourth grade. "Mommy!" He looked back at her, noticing that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring and that her eyes and smile had brightened at the sight of the children. He took that as his cue to go get his drink, dropping his change in the barren tip jar before getting his drink and putting a straw in it. He quickly made his way to a vacant table, sipping on his drink as his eyes drifted to the girl who was sitting at the table in front of him.

She was wearing a (f/c) tank top and leggings, her (h/c) hair in a messy updo. Her back was facing him, so all he could make out was that she was balancing a phone between her shoulder and left ear so she could talk to whoever was on the phone with her as she furiously typed away on the laptop in front of her. The drink to her left, a (f/d) that had been sitting there for God knows how long, was watering down rapidly as she talked. He tuned in, his eyes focusing on the abandoned headphones that were next to the girl's (f/d). He figured that she must have been an author, or maybe an office worker or secretary.

"I know, (b/f/n), look... Yeah, yeah, I know! I can't believe I have five thousand followers on there. We should hang out soon... Okay, talk to you later? I have to go update _Sea Green._ I'll let the I.G fans know about my Wattpad some time tonight when I post a picture of my (f/d)- ... _Oh._ It's watered down, so never mind about that... Yeah, I'll talk to you later, (b/f/n). Bye." She hung up, putting her phone down on the table and sighing before putting her headphones back on and plugging them into her computer. He took another drink, still staring at the girl as she worked when the two children that had walked in suddenly came up to him.

"Hi!" The girl spoke, smiling at him as she held the boy's hand. They both had curly blonde hair and Elizabeth's brown eyes. "I'm Elly, and this is Jacky. I saw you staring at her!" She used her free hand to point at the girl on her laptop. "Do you like her?" The girl- or, _Elly,_ asked him.

"Kids, please leave him alone," Elizabeth asked her children. "I'm so sorry about them, sir. They're naturally curious." She chuckled and gave him an apologetic look.

"It's cool, ma'am," He reassured her before turning back to the kids.

"You're Tyler, right?" The boy asked, but it was obvious that he already knew.

"Uh, yeah." He replied, confused about the fact that they even knew who he was. "You kids watch Big Brother? TKO?"

"Nah," The boy answered. "But (y/n) does. She writes, like, stories 'n stuff about you."

"And she draws really pretty pictures of you too! Wait," Elly looked towards the girl typing at her laptop and approached her, tapping her shoulder.

(y/n) took her headphones off and spoke to her, "Hey, Elly! How was school today?"

"Good, but," The girl pointed to Tyler as she continued, causing (y/n) to look over at him. "Why isn't he as pretty as the pictures you draw? He's not even sparkly like you make him!"

The whole shop, occupied by (y/n), the two children, Elizabeth, and Tyler seemed to go silent. (y/n) was staring at him with shocked (e/c) eyes. His sea-green eyes drifted to her computer screen, which she was no longer blocking. She was on a site called Wattpad, and in the top right corner was what he assumed was her username.

_(u/n)._

So it was _her._ He smiled, chuckling and picking up his drink, making his way to sit across from her at her table. "Hey. I'm Tyler, but I'm sure you already know who I am, _(u/n)._ "

"Oh my God... I can't believe I'm actually meeting you? This is so amazing, I can't believe my luck, this is so worth every bad thing that has happened to me lately- Wait a minute _,_ how long have you been in here without me noticing you?" She asked him, shutting her laptop and pushing it to the side, leaning closer to him as she talked.

"About ten minutes, give or take a few," He answered casually, resting an elbow on the table and leaning closer to (y/n) to match her movement as Elizabeth gathered her children and waved them goodbye before leaving with them. Her shift must have been over. "So, what is Wattpad and what do you do on it? Do you have a fan account for me on there too?"

"Oh, Wattpad is a site that you can read and write stories on. You're following my Instagram fan account, so you know I make fanart and edits on there. On my fan account on Wattpad, I write," She paused to clear her throat. " _Stories_ about you. If you're interested, the account name is the same as my Instagram. This is, wow... On the lowest of keys, this is a bit embarrassing to ask, but have you _seen_ my content or do you just follow me for whatever reason?"

"I've seen what you post, and I think it's cool. _You're_ cool, and _really_ talented. It's like there's not anything you _can't_ do. You're awesome."

She chuckled, awkwardly scratching the back of her head. "Thanks! That means a lot coming from the person my fan accounts are dedicated to. Can I ask a favor?" She was really pretty, he had decided.

"Anything for a fan," He winked, causing her to blush and look away.

"Could I get an interview with you? The fans would love it." She looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"Why not just do it now? We're both here, aren't we?" He rushed to correct himself, "Unless you already have plans, of course."

"I actually do, Tyler, I'm really sorry. Maybe we can schedule it for later? Message me on Instagram when you're free."

"Sound good. Wait, before we do, can I ask _you_ a question?"

"Shoot." She answered.

"How about after that interview, we set up a date? My treat, of co-"

"That would be nice."

"Can I get a picture of us together to post?"

"I should be the one asking that," She joked. "But sure." She stood up and moved to stand next to him.

He pulled his phone out, opening Instagram and choosing to make a post. The camera opened, so he turned it to face them so they could take a selfie. "This cool?" He moved one arm around her waist, pulling her closer into his side.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, smile!"

He pressed the button to take the photo and glanced over at (y/n), who was looking directly at the camera with a large smile.

He uploaded the photo with the caption, _"Getting drinks with @(u/n)!"_ before looking over it again. He was looking at (y/n) instead of the camera, which he couldn't bring himself to mind all that much.

"It looks good," (y/n) smiled at him. "So I'll see you at our interview, and then on our date? Text me later,"

"I will."


	5. Tyler x Kanazuchi!Reader

_Kanazuchi; a Japanese term that translates to "hammer" and specifically describes a person who can't swim_.

(y/n) (l/n) was an adult, and still couldn't swim, hence why while her friend Bayleigh was enjoying herself in the depths of the open water on a beach in South Carolina, she was limited to stay where she could touch the sand and still have the water barely to her shoulders. It was, frankly, embarrassing. The only comfort in this shitty situation had been that she could see the dirty blonde lifeguard that frequented one of the large white chairs; a man who appeared to be in his early twenties, with great hair, a really nice body, and in swimming shorts with a whistle around his neck.

Sadly, the lifeguard had stood from his chair a few minutes ago and went into one of the available changing booths that were set right outside of the beach area, presumably to change into normal clothes and head back home. Or go on a date. She wouldn't be surprised if he had one. So, now she was alone, looking like an awkward child in the water as her friend had fun, blatantly disregarding her inability to swim, with nothing/no one to stare at.

Why _was_ she even in the water if Bayleigh wasn't forcing her to be? She was obviously distracted, ogling over an obnoxious, moderately attractive young man who was struggling to swim as a blue-eyed woman who appeared to be his friend (maybe girlfriend) was attempting to teach him. (y/n) decided that she was going to go sit on the beach and wait until the flight attendant was ready to head back home.

She slowly made her way out of the water, cringing as her wet feet made contact with the sand, causing it to stick to her toes and the soles of her feet. She walked to where her towel had been placed earlier, only to realize that it was gone. Who the hell had taken her towel? The (h/c) haired girl looked around in a panic, trying to spot where her towel had gone to no avail. She continued searching, the sun and sand hot against her (s/c) skin, the blue sky above her void of clouds. As she considered simply going home without Bayleigh and sending the woman an explanation text later, her eyes landed on the lifeguard from earlier, who had changed into a different pair of light blue swimming trunks and was laying across half of a large towel. The dirty blonde probably didn't want anyone to think he was still working. He had been at the beach for a while, and considering that his job was to watch over everyone around him, he may have just seen whoever stole her towel. She looked over at the white chair he had been in earlier to see it occupied by a different lifeguard, and then back to him.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over a few feet to approach the man. He had both eyes closed as he was sprawled out across his towel, his muscular arms crossed behind his head. "Hello."

He opened one sea-green eye, smiling before he opened the other one and sat up, scanning (y/n) up and down. He had a nice smile. "Hello, how are you?" He also had a nice voice. Maybe this trip to the beach wouldn't be so bad after all.

Thank God. He seemed friendly. "Oh, I'm good. I noticed you were a lifeguard and you were working while I was in the water earlier. I think someone took my towel, or maybe the wind blew it away, but have you seen it? It's (f/c), a bit small, and had (insert design) on it."

"I haven't seen it, sorry, babe," He frowned before smiling again. "You can join me on the one I have, there's enough room," He moved over a bit to make room for her, even though there was already plenty. "Or I can just go get an extra from my car, it's no bother."

"I'll just sit with you if that's cool," She answered, taking her place next to him, both of them laying down and getting comfortable next to each other, but not touching. "So, what's your name?"

"Tyler. Yours? Where are you from?"

"(y/n), and I'm from (insert city/state/country). You?" And so, they kept asking each other questions.

"Originally from Ohio, but I've lived and worked here for years now. I've traveled and lived in California, and even Australia, but I feel most at home here. South Carolina is the best place to be."

"I like the people here," She responded, but then corrected herself, "Well, some of them, not counting whoever took my towel. You seem great, though. Thanks for letting me sit and talk with you. See, my friend Bayleigh dragged me along even though I can't swim, and last time I checked she was checking out some obnoxious guy whose girlfriend was trying to teach _him_ how to swim. I came to sit down where I had laid my towel down earlier, but it wasn't there, so here we are."

"Oh, yeah, that guy. The one with shades on even though he's in water, right?"

"That's him."

"That's Christopher. I call him Chris, and he's recently started trying to get people to call him Swaggy C or somethin'? New nickname he came up with, dunno much about that, but he's actually pretty cool once you get to know him; just hyper. The girl is Sam," He smiled a bit, chuckling again before speaking, "She's a childhood friend of mine. After I told her about Chris and the fact that he couldn't swim, she flipped and insisted on me introducing them so she could teach him how to swim. She's always wanting to help people. Their dynamic has been like... _This_ ever since. Literally no progress whatsoever when it comes to the swimming, man. Poor Chris. They're not boyfriend and girlfriend, though. Just friends. Sam has never really mentioned liking anyone and Chris has liked the same chick for, like, an entire year, even though he doesn't have the guts to ask her out."

"Oh, that makes sense. My friend Bayleigh is the exact same way when it comes to the guy she likes." She said, not mentioning that Chris was said guy. She didn't want Tyler to go and run his mouth because she told him in fear that Bayleigh would be upset with her, though if Tyler were to figure it out on his own, she would be fine with that, because she could still tell Bayleigh that she hadn't said anything too telling.

"You can't swim? How old are you?" Tyler asked. She had originally been afraid that he would address that part in a rather demeaning, judgmental way, but he sounded understanding.

"(i/a)."

"So you're only a year or two younger than me. Now that I think about it, I guess I get why you don't come out here."

"There are tons of people here every day, aren't there? How do you know I don't come here often?" She questioned, turning over and sitting up slightly, resting her weight on one of her elbows. As (y/n) looked at Tyler, she realized that she had probably moved just a bit too close, but that he looked okay with it.

"Trust me, I would've noticed someone as pretty as you the second you stepped foot onto this beach's sand," He shot back, and then smoothly transitioned. "Maybe I can teach you how to swim next time you come back when I'm not on duty. And unlike Sam and Chris," He quickly gestured to his two friends, who were currently walking out of the water, Christopher with a dejected look on his face as Sam was smiling, probably trying to comfort him. "We can actually make some progress."

"Oh," (y/n) was taken back by Tyler's offer, accepting it a couple of seconds later. "Sure, that sounds good."

"Wait... Who did you say your friend was again, (y/n)?"

"You mean Bayleigh?"

"Oh my God, if it's the same Bayleigh-"

(y/n)'s eyes quickly found Bayleigh, who was rushing to get out of the water and approach Swaggy as Sam went into a changing booth. She stopped halfway, appearing frustrated with herself and heading back into the water with a pout.

"The... _Same_ Bayleigh?" The (e/c) girl glanced towards Tyler, who was red in the face and looked like he was about to burst out laughing. He looked absolutely delighted at whatever revelation he had just had and was smiling so hard that you could see his dimples and smile lines. "What do you mean by that, Tyler?"

"It _is_ the same Bayleigh, this situation could _not_ be _any_ better right now! This is golden, they're both hopeless- Oh, wait, you probably don't get this. So," He started to excitedly explain, sitting up all the way and turning to face her fully as he sat crisscross applesauce, his blue-green eyes lighting up in a childlike amusement. "Chris has had a crush on this girl named Bayleigh who comes here every few weeks, for like, a year and he hasn't even talked to her! So me, being the great wingman I always have been-"

"Oh, so you're experienced in this area?" She joked.

"Yeah, I am," He winked, and then continued, "So I went and talked to her one time, got to know a bit about her and let her know a bit about me, and then told her to hit me up whenever she was finally ready to ask Chris out instead of just helplessly staring at him when he has his back turned."

"How'd she take that?" (y/n) asked, shocked. She would be surprised if Bayleigh didn't take a shot back at him, being the witty fireball she was.

"She said she would," His excited expression, all at once, seemingly deflated. "It's been six months since then."

"Yikes. That's... Really bad. She's never even told me anything about him."

"You know... Before we teach you to swim," Tyler smirked, looking like he had just come up with a genius plan. "We _could_ teach _them_ how to talk to each other if you catch my drift, (y/n)."

"I'm catching it, Tyler. We have a deal?" She smirked.

"Deal. Let's trade contact info, and then we'll come up with a plan later."

"Can't wait!"  
  
  
  



	6. Kaycee x Roommate!Reader

To say that (y/n) (l/n) liked her roommate of two years, Kaycee, was an understatement. (y/n) surely hadn't wanted to fall in love with the (younger/older) woman, nor had she wanted to accept it, but it had just... Happened.

It had started pretty innocently. She had put an ad on Craigslist asking for a female roommate with the conditions that she paid half of the rent and other bills, stay out of her food, and treat the apartment decently. Kaycee had been the first person to message her about it. After spending some time with the dark-haired girl, (y/n) had decided that she was the best option by far. So, Kaycee moved in. That should have been it. Kaycee and (y/n) should've lived together in peace for a couple of years while maintaining an average friendship until a new opportunity arose for one of them and they canceled the agreement and either stayed good friends or drifted apart.

That wasn't what had happened, at all. They had been living together for two years, (y/n) had realized that she was (insert sexuality) after a year, she had learned that Kaycee was lesbian, which gave her some hope, and they were the best of friends. (y/n) thought back on all of it as she stared at Kaycee, who was passed out on the couch. (y/n) had come home from work to see Kaycee like this, still in her jersey, pants, arm sleeves, and protection gear. This didn't happen too often. It usually only happened when Kaycee had been through a particularly rough day. (y/n) never really knew how to handle it without making it obvious how much she cared, so she usually just woke Kaycee up and ushered her to the shower, and then to bed. 

The (h/c) girl continued staring at the brunette sleeping in front of her with a frown on her face. The (y/o) woman's brows were furrowed, sweat covering her face as she slept, constantly tossing and turning.

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch me sleep, (n/n), or are you going to join me?"

"I won't be doing either," (y/n) corrected her. "What I'll be doing is ordering dinner, getting you a change of clothes, and running you a bath."

Kaycee chuckled, sitting up with a smile and throwing her arms up in defeat. "Fine, fine,"

"Good," (y/n) smiled in response. "What do you want me to order for you? Chinese, pizza, or should I just go pick something up?"

"Eh," Kaycee shrugged. "I already know you're not going to let me pay for the food, let alone the gas if you drive out to get it, so I'd rather just let you order. Chinese cool with you?"

"Yeah, of course." (y/n) nodded, going into the direction of Kaycee's bedroom and getting her a pair of pajama pants, boxer shorts, and a plain t-shirt, heading into the bathroom directly afterward and setting them on one of the shelves. Thankfully, they both kept their clean towels folded and placed on the bottom shelf. She walked towards the bathtub and plugged the drain before turning the water on and running her hand under it to make sure it was the right temperature. She winced. For some reason, Kaycee had always liked her shower/bath water super fucking hot.

The (e/c) girl went to her room to go get her phone so she could call the local Chinese food place, only to see Kaycee already on the phone ordering.

"Yeah, okay, thanks. Bye." She hung up.

"I could've ordered it," (y/n) rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"I could've too, so I did," Kaycee gave what she thought was a good explanation before taking a few steps towards (y/n), a small smirk on her face. "Thanks, (n/n). I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Actually," (y/n) interjected. "I started running you a bath, hope that's okay. How was practice? Are you feeling okay? Should I get some heating pads ready, or-?"

"It's fine, (y/n)," Kaycee reassured her. "You've already done enough." (y/n) suddenly felt Kaycee's arms slip around her waist, pulling her close, Kaycee's face buried in the crook of her neck. "Thanks for everything you do for me, I can't ask for a better girl to have in my life." Kaycee pulled back, still smiling. This was a good opportunity, one that (y/n) could certainly take advantage of, and that's what she did. She stepped forward and firmly pressed her lips against Kaycee's, delighted to feel Kaycee kiss back and slip her arms back around (y/n)'s waist. After a few seconds, they slowly pulled away from each other, (e/c) eyes staring into deep brown ones.

"Go take your bath, it's probably done running. We can talk afterward."


	7. Brett x Winston (Ft. Third Wheel Tyler)

Rachel, Angela, Tyler, Kaycee, and Sam sat in silence in the backyard. It was two in the morning, which meant that no one was awake, no matter how ridiculous it was to be awake past midnight to specifically plan with a few of your friends how you were going to get someone else's bromance to turn into a showmance. "So..." Tyler spoke, turning to Rachel, who was playing with Angela's hair. Soft snores could be heard from Sam, who was using the tired lifeguard as a human mattress as they splayed out across one of the couches. "Why are we here at two in the morning?"

"Without two of our alliance members, who you purposely made sure wouldn't be here for some reason. What's up with Brinston that's so important that you had to get all of us here this early in the morning?" Kaycee questioned, pointing out the blatant absences of Brett and Winston.

"You just called them Brinston! See, Angela?" Rachel spoke excitedly, as if she was proving a point to her best friend. She must have been. Rachel turned back to everyone else, her smile wide and her hair messy. "Okay, look, we all have to play matchmaker for Brett and Winston."

Tyler paused for a moment, almost too tired to fully comprehend what Rachel had just said. He knew about Winston and Brett, at this point, everyone did except for Winston and Brett themselves. They ate together, worked out together, showered together, played games together, and came up with game strategies together. Tyler couldn't say that the two men did much when it came to formulating decent plans for their game, but when they did, they did it together. Their feelings for each other were obvious, but Tyler certainly didn't want to intervene. He didn't even know if Brinston realized they were gay at all, let alone for each other. Especially Winston; he seemed like the type to deny it. "...We have to _what_?" He asked, just to make sure that he had heard the dark-haired girl correctly.

"We have to get them together somehow. It's so obvious that they're crushing on each other and they don't even know it. Plus, we're their friends! We have to help them out. Come on guys, please?" Rachel pleaded with them.

Sam slowly sat up and settled herself on Tyler's lap, rubbing her eyes and blinking before speaking, "I'd love to help y'all out with this," Sam said, a small smile on her face.

"How do we know they're not already together and hiding it from us? Then this would be for nothing and we'd somehow awkwardly find out that Brinston is hiding a fiery romance behind our backs." Angela objected. "Why not just see how it plays out?"

Tyler continued listening. He prayed that no one in the house ever accidentally referred to Brett and Winston as _"Brinston"_ in front of their faces. He was pretty sure that the bromance had no idea about the fact that practically the whole house had come up with a ship name for them, and he wanted it to stay that way.

"We could try to find out whatever relationship they have before doing anything," Kaycee, thankfully, came in with a plan. "That way, we find out if they're already official or not, and if not, we can make it that way."

"How are we gonna do that?" Sam asked.

"Easy," Tyler decided to pitch in. If their alliance was up for it, the very least he could do was help them come up with a plan. "They both trust all of us, right? Sam and Kaycee, you can work in one group, and Rachel and Angela, you can work in another."

"What are we doing? Getting info from them? I doubt they would tell us anything if they won't do it now." Rachel added.

"Nah," Tyler shook his head. "More than just straight up asking, that'd be too fishy,"

"We don't wanna make 'em think we're up to something," Sam said, clearly worried. "What if we're wrong about them and they get mad at us?"

"That's why we have to do it without them knowing. They hang out in open spots in the house a lot, aside from the bed they sleep in and the..." He trailed off for a moment. " _Shower_. Just mess up their hangouts however you can by slipping yourself into them, sometimes in your groups, sometimes not. When they _are_ apart, be sure to talk to whichever one of them you see by himself for as long as possible so you can take up his time and frustrate him. If you're talking to Winston, casually slip Brett into the conversation however you can, and the other way around."

Thankfully, Angela picked up his plan from there and finished explaining. "The longer we talk to them when they're by themselves, the more upset they'll get without being able to end the conversation and go find the other. They'll either let info slip or act on whatever built up tension they have for each other eventually, right?" 

"Yeah, that's the point. You guys up for it?" Tyler concluded, receiving a couple of nods and variations of 'yes'. "Cool. We can talk more about it in the morning and get started. I'm going to go take a shower since Brinston was hogging it earlier and go back to bed." Sam moved off of his lap, allowing him to stand up and go inside. 

He sneaked through the house, trying not to wake any of the other houseguests up as he gathered a change of his clothes and headed to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he heard a loud, "Shush!"

His lack of sleep told him to ignore it. After all, he hadn't heard another noise, and maybe the initial hushing had come from one of the bedrooms. So, he placed his change of clothes where he could reach them from the shower and opened the door, He heard a gasp from below him and looked down to see Brinston, huddled together in the shower floor, still fully clothed (Thank God), but making out. "I love you so fucking much, Brett," Winston spoke in between heated kisses.

"You too," Brett said with a smirk, beginning to try and pull Winston even closer before Tyler made them realize he was there by clearing his throat.

"Uhm, guys..." He mumbled, feeling his voice raise a few octaves. Hoping that for the sake of his, Brett, and Winston's pride the cameras hadn't caught any of that. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights as the two men pulled apart and stared him down. Suddenly, the two men emitted loud, girlish screams, causing Tyler to slam the shower door shut in shock and walk out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened. 


	8. Tyler x Allied!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend that the houseguests are allowed to have diaries and things to write with for the sake of this chapter.

It had initially been a shock to Tyler when Kaitlyn came bursting into his HOH room, rushing to wake him up and join him in bed without any hesitation, clinging to his waist and crying into his chest.

"Kaitlyn? What's wrong?" He questioned groggily, sitting up and wriggling his way out of Kaitlyn's grip so he could sit a few inches away from her. He just wanted some sleep, was that too much to ask? Especially right after he had won an exhausting endurance competition? The nomination ceremony was tomorrow and he still hadn't decided who he was putting up. He hoped this was important, though he was concerned about Kaitlyn. Why on earth was she crying and entering his room past midnight? Was she okay?

"Look, you have to put (y/n) up tomorrow."

(y/n); a cute, (e/c) eyed, (h/c) haired girl with smooth (s/c) skin who played a decent game and was one of the few people who weren't easily manipulated by Tyler. He loved her. She had a nice smile, she seemed intelligent and thought her game moves through while trying her best to please the majority of the house and herself. 

Tyler sighed. "Why?" Even if he didn't have a stupid craving for a showmance with the (h/c) girl, he wouldn't want to put her up. She was decent in competitions and usually placed somewhere in the middle, she wasn't strongly aligned with anyone except for Tyler himself. They both tried their best to keep the other houseguests from knowing that at first, even though their friendship was pretty obvious. They were each other's best friends in the house. All she had won so far was a veto that she hadn't ended up using, and she hadn't said anything to piss anyone off and cause controversy in the house. The remaining houseguests were her, Bayleigh, Swaggy, Sam, Kaitlyn, Scottie, Angela, Rachel, and himself. She wouldn't be a threat until later, and he knew he could make a final two deal with her after two or three more evictions, maybe even initiate that showmance he wanted. He was just afraid of Kaitlyn having a meltdown if either of those things happened.

"I read through most of her diary and-"

Tyler cut her off, his eyes widening in immediate shock and a bit of anger as he questioned her, "You _what_? You're kidding, right? Doing that is so fucked up, Kaitlyn, it's an invasion of privacy." He scolded her without thinking, his voice a low hiss. He knew about (y/n)'s diary. It was one of the only things she had brought with her into the house aside from her clothes, and when she was either by herself or just with him, she wrote in it constantly. She kept it poorly hidden from everyone else, though, and it was usually just placed on top of the nightstand next to their bed or on their bed. He would understand stumbling upon it and reading a page or two before realizing what it was and closing it, because it was a simple black book that looked like a sketchbook or maybe a hardback book, but reading through most of it by choice?

"No, I'm not, Tyler. I thought it was a book at first, but after realizing what it was and seeing that she wasn't next to it, I read the rest," For context, (y/n) had volunteered to be have not that week, like she did every week she could. He assumed it was because she wanted to make people in the house feel some sort of gratitude towards her. She wasn't sleeping in the bed she usually slept in; the one she shared with him, and without either of them in the bed, that left the diary for the taking of anyone who knew where it was. He was surprised Kaitlyn paid attention to (y/n) at all, considering that the brunette didn't seem to like her. "She said she wants to get you out next HOH!"

"Don't tell me any more about it, Kaitlyn. Just... Go back to bed. It wasn't fair to do that and it's too late at night for this. We can talk about it in the morning."

Tyler laid back down and moved away from her even more, throwing the covers over his head and turning his back to her. He listened, taking deep breaths as he felt weight move off of the bed and then started to hear the sound of Kaitlyn's footsteps. He heard the door open, and then shut again, her footsteps growing quieter and quieter until he couldn't hear them anymore. He decided that he would sleep on it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later when he heard a knock on his door. So much for sleeping on it. "Who is it?" He sat up, groggy again as he asked this, throwing the covers off of himself. It was still dark and it felt like he had barely gotten any more sleep. 

"It's (y/n), can I come in?" He heard (y/n)'s voice from the other side of the door and sighed.

"Yeah, come in." A second later, the door was opened and he watched with a small frown as the girl walked in, her diary in hand. This might be a good time to ask her about what Kaitlyn said. If she really was trying to get him out, which he doubted, it was more likely that she would tell him while they were alone with each other and both tired. And if she wasn't trying to get him out, he could give her a heads up. He continued eyeing her as she moved to stand in front of the bed, and now that he got a closer look, her (e/c) eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him, trying to blink them away. "Uh, what's up (n/n)? Something wrong?" He let out a yawn, covering his mouth with his hand for a moment.

"Yeah, um, I had a weird dream, so I wanted to write about it in my diary a couple hours ago... I was going to go get it, but when I put my head in the doorway of the room, I saw Kaitlyn sitting on our bed reading it and crying. I went back into the have not room instead of confronting her in fear of what she would do, even though I really didn't want her reading that. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't, so I came in here. Did she... Come in here and tell you anything? You know, about what she read?" The (h/c) haired girl questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, she did, but... I'm not sure if I should believe her. You wanna come sit with me?"

"Yeah, sure, but only for a minute." She nodded and moved to sit next to him, her diary still clutched to her chest as she turned to face him. "I don't know what she told you, but," (y/n) paused to take a deep breath. "I want you to read it. You already know everything about my game, I think I know most things about yours, and she's going to tell you what's in there that you don't know anyways, so I wanted to let you know first." She finished, hesitantly placing the book in his lap. "Be sure to read it, okay? I want you to get some rest, though, so goodnight." Without any warning, she stood up and left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though he just wanted to sleep and read it first thing in the morning, Tyler let his curiosity get the best of him after thirty minutes of tossing and turning in bed, causing him to get up and turn the night light on, sitting back down and opening the notebook to the first page. 

_Dear diary, I'm actually in the big brother house. I'm enjoying it so far, everyone seems nice except for one or two people, though I'll admit that I zoned out during a couple of the introductions that everyone gave. Bayleigh seems really cool, Sam seems super sweet, and Kaycee seems like a generally relaxed person. I should ask one of them to hang out with me in the next few days. Tyler seems interesting. He's really cute, if I'm being honest, he's charming and I love his smile, though I'm pretty sure he's playing up the "dumb surfer dude" archetype way too hard. I want to get to know him more._

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, flipping through a few more pages.

_Dear diary, Ty won the POV today. Even though he didn't need to use it on Rockstar or Fessy, I'm so proud of him for the win! I'm surprised he was able to convince Kaitlyn to turn against her own alliance so easily and put them up. He has such a great social game that sometimes I think he's manipulating me like he's manipulating Kaitlyn and everyone else in this house. I care about him, but I won't let him influence any of my important decisions. I'm here for the money, not for him, but... I'll admit that I'm starting to want him too._

He turned to the next page.

_Dear diary, Kaitlyn came up to me while I was in the have not room, about to write an entry, and told me to stop hanging around Tyler. I told her that I had no reason to do that and that he was my friend who I cared about, so she stormed out of the room without responding. I didn't want to make her mad, but I'm not going to stop hanging around him just because she told me. I don't even like her, so why should I do what she says? She's probably just jealous anyways, she thinks that she has him wrapped around her finger when in reality it's the other way around._

He turned a couple more pages.

_Dear diary, Kaitlyn hasn't talked to me since what happened in the have not room. I feel bad, but it's not my fault. I want to tell Tyler, but I don't want to bother him. He's probably already having a hard enough time working with her and I don't want to make it worse. I guess something about what she said lit a fire under me and made me realize that the reality is; I'm one of many people who want him in the country. Kaitlyn wants him, JC grabbed his fucking dick, and he'll have tons of fangirls when he gets out. This is embarrassing to say, but I'm starting to want him as much as I want the money._

He continued reading the page after it, which was from earlier today, and appeared to be the last entry.

_Dear diary, I can't believe I love him. I actually love him. I might tell him in a few weeks. I know he doesn't want a showmance and I don't want to put a target on either of our backs this early, so I'll just wait until we get down to six or seven people. Kaitlyn's still in the way anyways, and I don't know if he feels the same way. I guess I'll write more later._

He read more, reading every entry front to back, trying to find evidence of what Kaitlyn had said about (y/n) wanting him out. It wasn't there. The only things in the entry that he hadn't known before reading them were (y/n)'s issues with Kaitlyn and returned romantic feelings for him. He set the book on the nightstand, slipping back under the covers, trying to get comfortable so he could finally get some sleep.

That wasn't going to work. He groaned in frustration and stood up, heading downstairs. If he couldn't sleep, he could practice at the pool table. He finished climbing down the stairs and started going through the kitchen to the back door to see (y/n) sitting at the barstool in front of the cabinet. It appeared that she had fallen asleep. At that moment, Kaitlyn walked inside from the back door. Tyler glanced at (y/n), and then to Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn," He spoke to her, his voice sounding tired. "Why did you tell me what you told me earlier?"

He sighed, exasperated as she objected, "It's her plan to get you out! I had to tell you, Tyler." She stepped forward and moved a hand to rest on one of his bare forearms, squeezing it affectionately. 

"I know you're lying, Kaitlyn. I've read the rest of her diary and I know that's not what you're mad at her about. Why not just tell me why you don't like her?"

Kaitlyn frowned, glaring at (y/n), who was still out cold on the cabinet. He should probably direct her to the have not room after this discussion so she could get some proper rest, even if the "beds" were shitty. "I don't know, Tyler, why do you think I hate her!?" She shouted, making him wince. He hoped she hadn't woken anyone up, completely forgetting about the fact that (y/n) was still there until the girl sat up and stared blankly at him and Kaitlyn. He stepped back, harshly yanking his arm out of Kaitlyn's grip.

"What's going on?" (y/n) questioned, her eyes widening in shock and a little bit of fear as she realized what happening. Tyler heard more footsteps from upstairs as (y/n) stood up from where she was at and stood in between him and Kaitlyn. Tyler glanced behind him. Bayleigh and Swaggy had come down to see what was going on, the couple sharing a glass of water. 

"I really don't want to start anything with you. Why do you hate me so much?" 

"I hate you because you're getting in the way..." Kaitlyn spoke, stepping back. 

Tyler decided to speak up, "You mean you hate her because she loves me and _I_ love her back." Everything went silent for a second, aside from the noise that was made by Swaggy choking on his water the second after Tyler had finished his sentence. Great, Swaleigh now knew about whatever budding showmance (y/n) and Tyler were going to have because of this ordeal. 

Bayleigh separated herself from her boyfriend to approach Kaitlyn and put a hand on her shoulder as if steadying her. "It's too late for this, let's go back to bed. You can solve whatever this is in the morning." It sounded like Bayleigh was trying to be as calm and nurturing as possible, which Tyler silently praised her for. She probably hadn't wanted to be woken up and just wanted everyone to go back to sleep and deal with it in the morning. Tyler knew she didn't like having to deal with other people's drama. Thankfully, Kaitlyn peacefully followed Bayleigh and Swaggy upstairs with a nod.

"You, uh..." (y/n) trailed off for a moment before speaking again. "You feel the same way, Tyler?"

"Yeah," He replied, awkwardly running a hand through his messy hair and moving to sit next to her at the cabinet. "I have for a while."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked the girl who had kept her crush on him hidden since day one. 

He decided not to be too shitty about it, though. "Why didn't _you_?"

"I... Don't know, really. I guess I didn't want to bother you. Seriously, look where it's got us. Chris and Bayleigh know about what happened now, and the rest of the house will probably hear about it from them too, if not from Kaitlyn. I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault. You wouldn't have left your diary out if you knew Kaitlyn was going to stumble on it and read through it, we both know that." He countered.

"I'm so tired." She muttered and looked outside through the window, Tyler's eyes following the direction hers went in. The sun was starting to rise at a rapid pace and he knew that him, (y/n), and the other houseguests would have to be up for breakfast. There would be no point in going back to bed.

So, he scooted his barstool a bit closer to hers and wrapped an arm around her waist, the two of them watching the sunrise in peaceful silence.


	9. Brett x M/Celebrity!Reader

(y/n) smiled as he looked around his large dining room, his eyes immediately landing on Brett, who was sitting at the dining table, talking to Winston excitedly. He felt a pang of jealousy run through him but ignored it. He wanted what they had, but he wasn't anything like Winston, and he didn't want to be. He wanted to be himself, but he wanted Brett to love him for him. He wasn't ignorant of Brett and Winston's obvious showmance, bromance, whatever it was. They obviously weren't official or anything, but maybe (y/n) was just being paranoid. They were probably just really close friends.

He sighed from where he was standing. A few feet to his left was Swaggy, who was talking to Bayleigh about both of them applying for the next season. He looked to his right to see Tyler and Sam talking, but they were too far away for him to hear. He saw Tyler lean down to whisper something in Sam's ear and immediately looked away. Considering that he was the one who hosted the BB20 reunion in his own home, he felt a little awkward considering that no one was talking to him. Even Kaitlyn, Fessy, Rockstar, and Haleigh were all catching up on the living room couch. Angela and Rachel were sitting together on the love seat, and Steve and Scottie were flipping through TV channels, trying to decide on what to watch, JC throwing in the occasional suggestion from behind them. The only person who wasn't talking to someone was Kaycee, who he could see sitting in the backyard through the kitchen window. 

He glanced back at Brett and Winston to see Winston mutter something to where only Brett could hear and nudge his side, which caused Brett to quickly glance over at (y/n), (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes meeting Brett's blue ones for a split second before they both looked away from each other. (y/n) quickly went to walk past Brinston and go outside, but as he walked past Brett, he felt a hand clasp around his wrist. He turned around to see who it was, and of course it was Brett, but the (younger/older) man let go as (y/n) looked down at him. 

"D-Do you need something, Brett?"

"Uh," The brunette stuttered for a moment as Winston tried to muffle his laughs. "No, never mind. Go ahead."

"Okay then," (y/n) replied, dragging out the okay in an uncomfortable manner before making it to the sliding door, opening it and stepping into the backyard before shutting it behind him. He saw Kaycee sitting in front of the pool, looking out onto the water. "Hey, Kaycee." He waved, sitting down next to her.

"(y/n)," Kaycee gave a small smile and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just coming out here for a break." He answered. It was hard to get a break from (insert profession), let alone the paparazzi that followed him around because of it. It was ironic, all he had really wanted was some peace and quiet, but all the decisions he had made contradicted that. He had decided to do (insert profession), live in a large mansion in the middle of California, go on Big Brother, host a season twenty reunion, and fall in love with Brett Robinson of all people. "You?"

"Just getting away from everyone in there for a few. It's cool to see them again, but I forgot how chaotic they were. You were too busy staring at Brett to notice it, but Kaitlyn started an argument with Sam over Tyler." Kaycee rolled her dark brown eyes, a smirk on her face.

(y/n) paused, trying his best to ignore the fact that Kaycee had commented on his dumb crush on Brett, the confusion on his face about what happened between Kaitlyn and Sam evident. "I thought she liked Faysal?"

"I dunno," Kaycee shrugged. "I'm just glad Bayleigh and Tyler shut it down before it could escalate."

He cringed. He was so occupied with drooling over Brett that he didn't notice Kaitlyn drama going on right in front of him. And to think that he was the one hosting the reunion party; yikes.

"Yeah, me too."

Kaycee sighed. "Just go inside and talk to him, man. Pretty sure he likes you too."

"O-Okay," (y/n) didn't question her and simply stood up, going back inside. He knew she was right; he should talk to Brett sooner than later. That way, if Brett really did like him back, they could just get whatever feelings they had for each other out. And, well, if he didn't feel the same way, (y/n) could get over him faster. He looked around to see Brett and Winston hugging by the front door. He stood in the middle of the living room, feeling a little awkward as Winston approached him.

"Thanks for inviting me, bro! We should have another reunion at my place sometime. Sorry to cut this short, but I have to be up super early in the morning for my flight back."

"Of course, have a safe trip," (y/n) smiled sweetly as Winston nodded with a bright smile, turned around, and walked out the front door. The (h/c) haired man let out a sigh of relief, but then looked to his left to see Brett standing just a little too close to him, any relief he had in his body immediately replaced with panic. Without thinking, he briskly walked up the stairs and went into his room, shutting the door. He went over to his bed and plopped down onto it, burying his face into the pillow. Only a few seconds later, he heard a knock at his door. Who would even notice that he was missing? Everyone downstairs had seemed preoccupied, except maybe Brett since Winston had left. It was probably Brett.

He sat up anyways to ask, "Who is it?"

"Hey, (y/n), it's Brett. Can I come in?"

(y/n) made sure his hair looked okay by taking a quick glance in the vanity mirror and smoothed out his clothes before answering, "Sure." A second later, the door was opened, revealing Brett, looking as good as ever; hair messy from his habit of running his hands through it, blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you," 

(y/n) felt a pang of dread hit him, but he smiled anyway and patted the spot next to him on the bed, gesturing for Brett to sit down. Brett did exactly that and sat down next to him, looking him up and down, making (y/n) feel somewhat uncomfortable; it was like the (younger/older) man could see right through him. "What's up?" Damn, he just _knew_ he sounded as nervous as he felt. He nervously started to fiddle with his hands.

"There's a couple things I wanted to address, actually. You okay? You've been stressed all day when you should be having fun; we're supposed to be partying and catching up and you've looked like you're about to have a stroke for the past two hours." 

"Uh," (y/n) struggled to answer. "I'm fine, just tired, I guess. What's the other thing?"

Brett turned to face him fully. "I've been wanting this since the first week we were in the Big Brother house, you know... I don't really know if you're into girls, guys, whatever, but what I do know is that I'm into you. Really into you."

"I, uh... I'm..." (y/n) paused for a moment, absolutely stunned at Brett's confession. He almost thought he was dreaming, but he knew he wasn't, because if he were, he wouldn't be stumbling over his words like this. He decided to go with the simple response of, "Me too, Brett."

The anxiousness in Brett's eyes disappeared, a smile gracing his face before he let out a chuckle and moved forward, wrapping his arms around (y/n)'s waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are. You wanna go back downstairs?"

"Yeah," (y/n) gently grabbed one of Brett's hands and intertwined their fingers. "Let's go."


	10. College Student!Scottie x Comic Fan!Reader

Scottie Salton loved his summer job at the local _New World_ comic book shop. He got to dress how he wanted, he got a decent paycheck, he was always comfortable in his workplace, he always enjoyed himself, the people were great and shared his interests, and there was almost always something around him to read when he was bored and there weren't any customers in sight.

What he loved most was the interaction. All sorts of people came to _New World_ , and he could usually tell what type of person they were just by selling them something once. Considering he was in a college town, there were plenty of professors, college students, parents, and more. The professors usually dressed business casual and looked dreadfully tired while they paid him with crumpled ones, the other college students were people he usually knew/knew of, and the parents were middle-aged men and women who looked incredibly confused and had no idea what to buy or how to find what they wanted; like they had been dropped in the middle of a foreign country. And then there were the neckbeards, but he didn't like to talk about some of them.

He couldn't figure out exactly what type of person the girl who had been coming into New World a few times a week for the past few weeks was, though. She was a (i/h), (e/c) eyed girl with (s/c) skin and (h/l) (h/c) hair. She always came in, immediately found what she wanted, and paid for it with a crisp ten or twenty after asking how his day was. The really weird thing was her typical selection. She would choose different issues that were completely unrelated to each other, not in any chronological order, and seemingly completely random. She was also really pretty. She had a nice smile, and she was relatively polite. Whenever she picked up a book and decided that she didn't want it, she put it back in its proper place, even if that wasn't where she had initially got it from. She always asked him how he was doing, smiled at him, paid for whatever she had picked out, said thank you and told him to have a good day before leaving; all without any issues. That was relatively normal, but considering a few of the weird, uncooperative, rude customers he had dealt with in the past, it was nice to have customers like her around. Scottie was an adult who could crush, so he wouldn't lie about the fact that he found her attractive. He wanted to ask her about her selections, and then on a date, and today was the day he was going to do that.

He sighed, running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair as he looked around the store, waiting for (y/n) to come in. Considering it was a Monday morning, the store was empty. The only people who ever came in on Mondays were _her_ and the occasional student who didn't have classes that day.

Speaking of her...

His head snapped up as he heard the door open, the (h/c) haired girl walking inside the store. She looked ridiculously tired, bags under her eyes, a (f/d) in one of her hands. His boss, Steve, had told him to kindly inform people who had food and drinks that they weren't allowed to have them in the store, but he figured he wouldn't get in trouble for letting her get by the rules once. The girl looked around for a moment before her (e/c) eyes landed on his blue ones, causing them both to smile. She walked over to where he was and stood in front of the counter and speaking to him, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Scottie," He responded, his smile growing wider. "Scottie Salton. What's yours?" He asked. This was convenient; she had given him an excuse to talk to her by approaching him first.

"(y/n), I've been meaning to ask what your name is. You're a student at (insert college), right? I moved here recently and I'm attending there next semester as a sophomore."

"I go there during the school year, nice to meet you," He held out his hand for her to shake. After a quick second, she took it and gave it a quick shake, both of them pulling their hands back and letting them awkwardly rest at their sides when they were done. "You come here a lot and buy what look like the most random things, why?"

She paused for a moment, comprehending what he meant before figuring out and responding, "My friends (b/f/n) and (f/n) dumped their incomplete comic collections on me as a parting gift when I moved, so I wanted to complete them. I'm a fan of almost everything they like, but I noticed that they had a lot of missing issues from basically all of the series they collected and this is the only comic shop I know about that's close to my apartment. How long have you been working here?"

"Since I was sixteen, but I only work summers because of school. The owner is a family friend, and I grew up here." He scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how he was going to bring up the date question if he was going to do it at all. He had her in front of him, they were talking and it was going decently, so all he had to do was slip it in there. The worst he could get was a no... Or a pink slip from Steve if she found it unprofessional and decided to send in a complaint. He internally winced at that idea.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, her tone calm, as if she hadn't actually just asked about his relationship status. He wished he could've pulled something like that before (y/n) had.

"No, but I'm looking," He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't have just gone with a simple no? Seriously? That might have made him come off weird. He wasn't really sure. Was he overthinking this? He probably was. He kinda hoped he was.

"I might be able to help with that," (y/n) suggested, and then looked like she immediately regretted it afterward, but continued smiling. She must have let that out without thinking, which he could totally relate to. It was nice to know that they were both equally bad at keeping their mouths shut.

"That sounds good," He smiled, retrieving his phone from his back pocket and unlocking it, opening a new contact and handing it to her. "Can I get your number?" 

He watched as she typed in her name and number, saving the contact and giving him his phone back. "Thanks." He looked down at the contact; _(y/n) >3._ "So, did you want to buy something today, or no?" He asked and smiled at her as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Since I completed my friends' collections, could you recommend me something new to read?"

Scottie moved from behind and around the counter to stand next to her. "Sure."


	11. Kaycee x Bartender!Sam

To say the very least, the bartender in the _Louie's_ was attractive to Kaycee. She was a brunette with natural highlights, crystal blue eyes, a sweet smile, and a country accent. Kaycee sat in a large booth with her friends; Tyler, Rachel, Angela, Winston, and Brett. This wasn't really her scene, but it was Tyler's choice regarding where to hang out this weekend, so she felt like she shouldn't complain. She quietly sipped at her water, staring at the bartender from where she was sat while her friends were engaged in conversation.

"Does anyone want a drink? I don't really drink here anymore, but Sam's the second-best bartender I know," Tyler asked.

"She's pretty hot," Brett added in. Everyone at the table shot Brett a questioning look, except for Winston, who had his head rested on Brett's shoulder as he did God knows what on his phone.

Kaycee decided not to question who was the first best bartender Tyler knew and turned to look at him. "You _know_ her?"

"Yeah," Tyler answered, quickly running a hand through his newly grown out hair before continuing, "She used to cut my hair, but she quit to come work here for some reason. Haven't had it cut since."

"Oh." Kaycee had wondered why he started to grow his dirty blonde hair out for seemingly no reason.

"Why'd you ask?" Tyler questioned.

"Just curious..." She went silent, sipping at her water as everyone at her table shared curious glances before looking at her with prying eyes. The dark-haired girl tried to focus her eyes on everything but her friends, glancing around the dimly lit sports bar; at the few televisions hung on the walls, at people in the other booths, at the bar patrons, and then at the bartender- Or, _Sam_ , and the large selection of alcohol behind her.

"None of us are believing that. " Angela spoke up, picking a tomato out of the salad she had ordered a few minutes earlier. "You should go talk to her."

"Actually," Tyler interjected. "I think she gets off soon. Want me to ask the waitress?"

"I'm good. Won't it seem weird to ask that? Maybe creepy? The waitress probably won't even answer anyways."

Tyler gave a dismissive wave, resting one of his elbows on top of the back of the booth. "Nah, I'll ask. Our waitress is Kaitlyn, she'll answer anything I ask. If I told her to jump she'd ask how high," He answered nonchalantly. "She trusts me."

A few seconds later, Kaitlyn came to their table. "How is everything?" She asked, a large smile on her face. "Do you guys need refills on your drinks?"

"We're fine, but do you know when Sam gets off of work?" Kaycee struggled to hear the conversation over the loud music that was playing; she could feel a headache coming on and cringed. 

"What time is it right now?" Kaitlyn replied, tilting her head slightly.

Rachel, who already had her phone in her hand, answered her, "Five minutes till midnight."

"Then she gets off in five minutes," Kaitlyn was still looking at Tyler, batting her eyelashes at him. He wasn't really paying attention, instead glancing at a girl who walked in through the door with a Louie's t-shirt on, her (h/c) hair tied back. She was probably there to take Sam's place. "Anything else?"

"No thanks, Kaitlyn." Tyler gave her a small smile and averted his attention back to the girl that had just entered the building as everyone else at the table nodded at Kaitlyn and thanked her. Kaycee thought she seemed nice. 

Kaycee watched from a distance as the (h/c) haired girl and Sam hugged, sharing a brief greeting before Sam started to leave. 

"Hey, Sam!" Brett yelled from where he sat, his arm wrapped around Winston's waist.

It seemed as if Sam didn't hear Brett, so Winston yelled even louder in an attempt to get the bartender's attention. "Sam, come over here!"

Sam turned to them, her eyes locking on Tyler's. "Hey, Tyler!" Sam yelled excitedly from across the room. They both smiled as Sam scurried over to their table, Tyler moving from where he was in the corner of the booth to embrace the woman in a hug. They pulled apart for a moment, Tyler's arm around Sam's side, Sam leaning into his touch. If it weren't for the fact that Kaycee had known Tyler since college, she would have thought the two were dating. Kaycee knew that Tyler had been interested in some mysterious girl for a few months that he refused to tell the group about. 

Now that Sam was closer, Kaycee could get a better look at her. She had the brightest smile Kaycee had ever seen and was wearing a Louie's t-shirt and jean shorts with a pair of sandals, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness. She turned to Kaycee, Brinston, Rachel, and Angela. "Hi, everyone! I'm Samantha, but y'all can call me Sam," She turned back to Tyler. "Did you need somethin'?" She had a _really_ cute country accent.

If Kaycee hadn't been looking for it, she wouldn't have noticed the quick suggestive look Tyler sent her way before returning to his conversation with Sam, "No, just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us until we leave."

"That sounds nice." Sam's smile grew as she nodded at him. As Tyler sat down back where he was, leaving the only empty spot for Sam next to Kaycee, who was sitting on the opposite end. Sam sat down so close to Kaycee that their thighs were touching, seeming as if she hadn't even noticed. Kaycee looked down and glanced to where Sam was sitting at her left, noticing the bisexual flag patch sewed onto one of the pockets of her shorts. "So," Sam happily clapped her hands together. "What's everyone up to tonight?" 

"Just hanging out," Brett replied, nudging Winston, who nodded in agreement.

"Brett and I are going to head home soon, though. We both have work tomorrow." Winston added in.

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel said. "I'm Rachel," She started pointing at everyone and introducing them from left to right, "That's Angela, Brett, Winston, and then next to you is Kaycee. And of course, you already know Tyler."

"Hey," Kaycee gave a small smile to Sam, who's gaze was now focused on her.

"Hi! It's a pleasure."

"It's great to meet you, Sam, but we should be going." Brett gave her a smile and Kaycee just knew that Brett's hand was on Winston's thigh under the table.

"Yeah, talk to you later," Winston said before Tyler, Rachel, and Angela got out of the booth to allow Brinston out. The two men gave one last wave and left, Kaycee watching them and struggling not to laugh when she saw Brett's hand drift lower and lower on Winston's back as they walked out the front doors. 

She turned back to glance at Sam as Angela and Rachel sat back down, Tyler about to join them, his hands on the table and his ass a few inches away from the seat when Sam said, "Why don't you go ask (y/n) for a drink?"

Tyler stopped, but still sat down and straightened up, looking a little nervous. "You know I don't drink anywhere near (y/n) after what happened last time..." He mumbled, looking away.

"What happened last time, Tyler?" Angela asked, chuckling and putting an elbow on the table before resting her chin in her hand. She leaned forward and looked over Rachel to raise her eyebrows at Tyler, causing Rachel to chuckle.

"I better go order that drink." He said, quickly standing up and heading over to the bar to order something. 

Kaycee averted her attention back to Sam, who was staring at her water. "You want some?" Kaycee moved it over so it could sit in between her and Sam. "If you don't mind drinking after people, you can drink off of mine."

"Thanks," Sam grabbed the cup and put her lips on the straw, taking a drink and sighing. "I appreciate that; haven't had anything to drink since before I got here. I guess I forgot for a few hours, I get caught up in work a lot..." She set the cup back down, allowing Kaycee to take a drink as well. She could taste Sam's strawberry lip gloss on it, which was admittedly a little awkward. Angela and Rachel were engaged in their own conversation, Brett and Winston had left, and she could see poor Tyler trip over a barstool and nearly collapse onto the floor as he tried to walk over to (y/n) and get her attention. That left her and Sam.

"So, you work here?"

"Yeah, I got the job a little while ago. I used to work at a hair salon, but I wanted to try something new, so here I am! What about you?"

"I'm a professional football player," She answered, trying to sound cool. The profession was cool, she knew that, but she was trying so hard not to be awkward that she was pretty sure it was coming off that way. Thankfully, Sam seemed like a naturally easy-going person; happy, nurturing, kind, the type of girl Kaycee really liked.

"That's awesome!" Sam turned a bit, facing her direction. Kaycee glanced over to Tyler to see him sitting at the bar with a blue raspberry margarita; the same thing he always ordered at any other place with an open bar. Kaycee didn't get how he liked the stuff. "Do you come here a lot? If not, you should."

"Well, this was Tyler's choice... The six of us have weekend hangouts and it was his week to choose, so he chose here, again. I usually just let everyone else agree on something when it's my week, but if you're here, I may have to start choosing it more." Kaycee was careful with her reply, resting her hand on the table and making eye contact with Sam. 

Sam had started batting her lashes a bit, which was usually a good sign based on Kaycee's experience. "I might have to start taking the night shift a more if you'd wanna come here just to keep lil' old me company... I usually work during the afternoon, but the girl who usually does this shift had to go to her anniversary party, so I took a double."

"That could work," Kaycee said, shrugging before proposing, "But I don't want you to completely change your schedule." She was tempted to move her hand off the table and mess with the hem of her button-up, but before she could, Sam rested a hand on top of hers. She stayed still and continued, "We could just come here together one night when you're off."

"You know, that sounds really nice, Kaycee." Sam leaned forward, her soft smile growing wider as Kaycee looked over the patches where her lip gloss had smudged off from the straw. She had nice lips. Without Kaycee realizing it until that moment, Angela and Rachel had stopped talking and were now staring at Kaycee and Sam's public display of flirting.

"So," Kaycee spoke, giving a nervous chuckle. "You wanna meet at this bar at eight next Saturday?"

"Mornin' or night?" Sam tilted her head in confusion.

"Who drinks at eight in the morning?" She asked, baffled.

"It would've been eight at night twelve hours ago," Sam shrugged, giving a small pout before letting a smile grace her expression once again. "So it's a date?"

"It's a date."


	12. Tyler x HOH!Reader

"Was it you who flipped?"

(y/n) paused as she passed by the storage room, peeking in through the crack of the door. She could hear Kaitlyn's voice, but all she could really see was Tyler's back, which made her assume that Kaitlyn was standing in front of him. It had been a couple of days since Winston's eviction and everyone was still on edge about it. (y/n) had merely been trying to avoid all of the houseguests that would no doubt be questioning her about her nominations that were due the next day. 

"I already said it wasn't me," Tyler moved away from Kaitlyn and leaned back against a counter, placing his hands on top of it. He sounded agitated.

"Well, if it wasn't you, who was it? I still think it could've been a power, but I don't know..." As Kaitlyn stormed through her ideas, (y/n) wondered why she hadn't shut the door. Maybe it was just spur of the moment. (y/n) shrugged and hid behind the partially open door, listening in. It was Kaitlyn's fault for not shutting the damn thing in the first place. "Tyler, promise me it wasn't you." 

"I promise you it wasn't me." He reassured her. Lying ass. Could Kaitlyn seriously not see how easily she was being manipulated? (y/n) almost wanted to talk some sense into Kaitlyn and the rest of the house, but it was admittedly a little bit funny to see how much the whole house except for a save few underestimated him so greatly. Plus, she liked Tyler. She had a small crush on him and wanted him to last until at least jury, because A). She liked him and wanted to spend more time with him, and B). While he was around, there was a bigger threat than her, and if she made it to the final two he would most likely give her his vote if she played the game decently.

"Swear on your dad's grave, Tyler." (y/n) felt her heart drop to her stomach with that one sentence. She didn't know anything about Tyler's parental situation since they hadn't really talked about anything aside from nominations, but she thought that it would be best to not get into it. Honestly, swearing on someone's life was a bit too much, but swearing on someone's _grave_? On your _deceased parent's_ grave? Asking someone to do that was disrespectful.

She looked in between Tyler and Kaitlyn through the opening in the door. Tyler had frozen in place, wearing a certain expression that (y/n) only saw on him occasionally. It was the expression he wore when he was upset or in deep thought, his eyes sharp and eyebrows furrowed together, lips pursed. It was usually kinda hot, but in this situation, (y/n) feared what would come next. Even worse, Kaitlyn seemed like she hadn't noticed the shift in the atmosphere at all and continued looking at Tyler expectantly while tapping her foot against the wooden floor. She was actually waiting for him to do it.

(y/n) decided that this would be the perfect time to interrupt and opened the door, walking into the room as if she hadn't heard any of the two's previous discussion. "Hey, Tyler, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me in my HOH room?" She asked casually, ignoring the look Kaitlyn was giving her.

"Uh," He took a moment to reply, looking at Kaitlyn and then back at (y/n) with a small smile. "Yeah, sure."

"Cool," The (h/c) haired girl gave Kaitlyn a glance. Kaitlyn appeared as if she was about to say something, possibly even ask to go with them, so (y/n) simply stopped it with a firm, "No,".

Kaitlyn looked dejected but didn't say anything. (y/n) didn't really like Kaitlyn. She didn't believe in psychics and thought that all of Kaitlyn's ideals were a bit ridiculous. She normally wouldn't judge someone based off of those things, but the fact that Kaitlyn was so convinced that she was one when even JC had better intuition... The woman was twenty-four and acted like she was still in middle school by constantly trying to get any attention she could, especially from the guys. It wasn't (y/n)'s business, and she would be fine with just that, but the things that really bothered her about Kaitlyn were her blatant lack of loyalty and tendencies to guilt trip and waterboard anyone she could about anything; whether it be Fessy and Tyler for not giving her enough attention, (y/n) and most of the girls in Level Six for giving Tyler just a little _too_ much attention, or even Haleigh and Rockstar for not talking her out of the Swaggy backdoor when they knew she was going to do it beforehand. (y/n) thought that Kaitlyn should be able to make decisions for herself without having to depend on others to convince her to do so. Sometimes she wanted to say something, but again, she didn't want to ruin Tyler's game. Even if she did go and say something, Kaitlyn would run back and tell Tyler, which would lead to (y/n) being the lifeguard's next target. (y/n) didn't want that. 

(y/n) and Tyler weren't the closest of friends, but even (y/n) knew that he was hurt by Kaitlyn asking him to swear on his father's grave. That was way out of line. (y/n) turned and left the room, Tyler following her and shutting the door behind him, leaving Kaitlyn in there. Kaitlyn was unpredictable, so instead of waiting for her reaction, (y/n) simply started to head up the spiral stairs that led to her HOH room, Tyler walking next to her. She looked over at him for a moment. His face was blank as he looked in the opposite direction of where she was as if he were in deep thought. He probably was. She felt a little bad. He was upset and she had set herself up for at least ten minutes worth of awkward silence with Tyler in her room.

They finished making their way up the stairs and went into her room, Tyler shutting and locking the door behind them. Weird. She didn't question it and handed Tyler one of the Gatorades that had been sitting on the table before plopping down in the middle of her bed. She sat up for a minute and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself and resting her chin on them. She glanced up at the dirty blonde in front of her as he drank out of the Gatorade bottle, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. He pulled the bottle away from his lips after a few seconds and put the lid back on it, setting it back on the table. "Thanks."

"For what?" She asked, even though she already knew what he was thanking her for.

"For getting me away from her. I don't think you heard it," She had heard all of it, but didn't let him know that she had been eavesdropping while Kaitlyn had tried to make him swear on his dead father. He would be upset with her or not really care, so it would be pointless or counterproductive. This was not only an opportunity to further the relationship between the two. For (y/n), it could seriously affect her game. "She thinks I flipped on the Winston vote and has been trying to get me to swear on my dad's life that it wasn't me."

"Seriously?" She asked, feigning shock. She was such a great actor. "That's... Too much. She doesn't even know him, let alone the full situation with you and him." 

"Yeah, I'm glad someone in this house shares my opinions. I don't know if I can handle her again tonight." He said this a little quieter, rolling his eyes and taking a few seconds to adjust the pink bandana that was keeping the loose strands of hair from his bun away from his face. "He passed away years ago, but I guess I'm still sensitive about it. I really don't fucking like her saying stuff like that..."

"I get it. I would be upset too, what she said was disrespectful. You can sleep in here if you want. I can just sleep in one of the chairs in here or downstairs. No offense to her, but I can't imagine how tired you must be from having to deal with her for so long." She casually suggested. She actually would have rather slept in the bed next to him, but she knew that he was probably sick of dealing with clingy girls right now, and she didn't want to be creepy. He didn't owe her anything just because she invited him to her room. 

"It's worth it when she wins comps, but she's so..." He trailed off, probably trying to find the right words.

"Physically and mentally taxing? You're good at handling her, though, so I'll give you props. Most of the house seems to think it's the other way around," She said, thinking back to when JC had approached her earlier that day to complain about how Tyler was being controlled by Kaitlyn. Fucking idiot. 

Tyler simply nodded and said, "Guess I'm sleeping in here tonight. You can sleep with me if you want, though. Tomorrow's definitely going to be a long day for everyone, especially you."

She ignored the possible implications behind 'sleeping with him' after remembering the cameras and nodded back. "Yeah, that sounds good. It's getting late-" Before she could finish, there was a knock on the door. She heard the doorknob jiggle, and then another knock.

"Hey, (y/n), let us in!" She heard Brett's voice and cringed. She didn't want to deal with him right now. She knew Tyler's manipulation tactics thanks to all the time she had spent observing him, but Brett? Brett could mist a few people in the house and she didn't bother to know how he did it. She didn't really care since her and Brett had no relationship whatsoever, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with him trying to influence her nominations, and then go and tell the rest of Level Six about it. She already knew who she was putting up, and if she wouldn't change her nominations for Tyler, she surely wouldn't change them for Brett.

"Want me to handle it?"

"How are you going to do that? Tell him to fuck off? He's in your alliance," She continued as he stared at her with a blank face, removing his bandana and tossing it on the floor before taking his hair out of his bun and running a hand through it a couple of times. It looked even messier than usual, which was kinda hot, but it made her question exactly what the hell he was about to do. "He'd be suspicious. What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm just going to talk to him real quick." He said and went to the door, opening it slightly as she sighed in defeat and made her way under the covers, scooting all the way to the left side and putting her head on one of the pillows. She rolled over on her side to face Tyler and saw him stick his head through the opening, hanging on to the doorknob. "Hey, guys." Oh, so there were multiple people. Even better. "What's up?"

"Hey, Tyler." That was Rachel, and she sounded confused. Now that (y/n) thought about it, this situation looked a little more wrong than it should have. Tyler, with his hair fucked up and no shirt or even a bandana on, answering (y/n)'s door that had been locked. (y/n) liked Rachel at least. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but me and (y/n) were in the middle of something. Can we talk to you guys tomorrow?"

" _Oh_ ," Brett said as if he had just understood something important. "Talk to you guys later then..."

"Wait, what are you guys up to?" Rachel questioned. Oh, boy.

"Just a..." He paused. "One on one," Tyler answered, his tone sounding so different and suggestive that it was almost unfamiliar.

"Okay," Rachel replied, dragging out the word, sounding really unsure of how to reply. "See you tomorrow then." Tyler nodded at them and shut the door, turning back to face (y/n).

"What was that?"

"What was what?" The twenty-three-year-old feigned innocence. "You didn't want people to come in here to try to change your mind about nominations, so I made sure that wouldn't happen."

"Yeah... Okay." She watched him grab his hair tie and gather all of his hair at the top of his head, swiftly putting it back in his bun. It was lopsided and messed up on the left side, but she didn't say anything. He still looked good. "Like I was saying beforehand, it's getting late, so I'm going to sleep. You should, too." (y/n) lifted the covers up, gesturing for Tyler to join her underneath them.

He turned the light off before doing exactly that, slipping underneath the covers and grabbing the hand (y/n) had been using to lift them, intertwining their fingers as he rolled on his side to face her. "Hey," He gave her a small, lopsided smile that she could barely see due to the lack of light.

"Hey," She replied, moving a bit closer to him. "What's up?"

He released her hand and quickly pulled the comforters over both of their heads. What on earth was he going to do now? "So what are you thinking about tomorrow?" He whispered. Oh. Now she thought she understood. He probably wasn't trying to have a moment with her at all, he was just trying to get a straight answer about who she was going to nominate without production getting too pissy. After those thoughts ran through her head, she was surprised to hear him continue with, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," She answered, a little taken aback. "You know it's not you." Her nominations were actually going to be Faysal and Kaitlyn. They were close friends who played emotionally and would no doubt start drama with each other and their alliance, which seemed to consist of them, Haleigh, and possibly Scottie. JC talked to them as well, but (y/n) could tell that he was trying to play in the middle without anyone else noticing and failing.

"I trust you." He said, moving even closer and wrapping an arm around her waist, using his free hand to run through her (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"I trust you too, Tyler." That was a partial lie, but she went along with it. He probably wasn't telling the truth either; Tyler wasn't the type of person to fully trust someone else, especially someone who wasn't technically part of his alliance. 

He continued looking at her, and she continued looking back. Rather than uncomfortable, the silence was calm; peaceful, sirene. It was nice and (y/n) wished that they could have stayed awake all night like that. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Tyler's hand move from her hair to cup her cheek, the arm he had around her waist pulling her even closer. Without thinking, she moved to close the space, pressing her hands against his chest and her lips against his. Tyler started to kiss back immediately, moving his rough lips against hers. She noted that he tasted a little bit like the Gatorade he had drunk earlier before pulling away, not wanting it to go too far. "We should get to sleep," Tyler suggested.

"Yeah, we should. We can talk in the morning, right?" She asked, still in his arms. She returned his affection and wrapped her arms around him, entangling her legs with his and burying her face in his chest.

"We can talk anytime you want." He replied, twirling a piece of her hair around one of his fingers. "Night."

"Good night."


	13. HOH!Tyler x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my Tyler x HOH!Reader. Go ahead and read that one before you read this one if you haven't already.

No words were said about exactly what their relationship was for the next week, not between them or anyone else. Kaitlyn was finally gone (thank God) and a weight had been lifted off of the house. (y/n) found herself a lot happier than she had been with Kaitlyn there. Tyler was HOH and had put up Fessy and Bayleigh, (y/n) had just won the veto comp, and she felt as if she was on top of the world. This couldn't have been better. 

She walked into the house, most of the other houseguests following behind her and chatting excitedly. Sam and Rachel hugged her from both sides, most of the houseguests congratulating her excitedly. She looked around for Tyler. There he was, in his ideal hiding space; in the corner, behind the fridge. He was smiling widely as he watched everyone congratulate her. A few seconds later, he approached her, giving her what would normally seem like an obligatory hug before whispering in her ear, "Meet me in the HOH room, ASAP." 

He pulled away and smiled at her as if that hadn't made her suspicious and looked around at the rest of the houseguests, who were now going to do their own thing. He winked at her and turned away, heading upstairs. She figured she should wait for a few minutes before following him.

A little while later, everyone had finally dispersed. Fessy was in the backyard with Rockstar and JC, Brett and Rachel were at the pool table with a couple of others, and anyone else who she hadn't accounted for must have gone to the bedrooms. Deciding that she was clear, she went to go see Tyler. She climbed up the spiral stairs and opened the door to Tyler's room, slipping into the room without being detected by anyone else.

She looked around, only to find that Tyler was asleep. He was on the bed, laying on his side, his arms awkwardly placed in front of him and his knees bent. The way he slept reminded her of a puppy, though she wouldn't say that aloud. She locked the door behind her and went to join him on the bed, laying on her side to face him. 

His face was a few inches from hers, close enough for her to count the light eyelashes that were fluttering against his cheeks as his sea-green eyes were concealed from her in order to allow him the sleep he needed. His pink lips were slightly parted as he took deep breaths. It was nice to see him sleeping peacefully. A strand that had fallen loose from his bun had fallen onto his face, so she gently brushed it aside and gave him a quick kiss on the head. She heard him chuckle, which caused her to jump back in fear. Had he been awake to see how she was staring at him like that? She hoped not. Now that she thought about it, watching someone sleep was relatively creepy.

He laughed at her jumping back, which made her feel even worse. She sat up at the same time that he did, pouting slightly. "Hey, (y/n)."

"Tyler..." She trailed off in embarrassment, not quite sure if what to say.

"C'mere." He muttered, a lopsided smile on his face. She did as he said, scooting a bit closer and allowing him to pull her onto his lap. "I'm proud of you, babe. You did such a good job today. You don't even know how much I care about you-" He cut himself off with a groan, burying his face into the crook between her neck and shoulder. "I did not just say that out loud..." His voice was muffled by her sweater. "I mean, it's true. You're so smart, and talented, and awesome-"

She interjected his rambling with some reassurance, "I do too. It's okay." She heard him sigh in relief as he moved his hands under the hem of her sweater, resting them on her hips. "Let's just stay like this for a while." 

The (h/c) haired girl heard him chuckle again as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Okay, babe."


	14. Prejury Evictee!Winston x Prejury Evictee!Brett

_Ding!_

Winston groaned as he was woken up by the sound of his phone going off, sitting up and reaching around for it until he found it next to his pillow. It had been two weeks since he had come home from the Big Brother house and things had returned to normal. Too angry about getting evicted to keep up with the episodes, he hadn't really been watching them. He had followed Brett on Instagram and replied to the majority of positive messages he had received, but aside from that, he had very solemn been connecting himself with Big Brother and basically forced himself to stay off of social media. He just didn't want to deal with it right now, but he knew he would have to. He couldn't dodge spoilers forever, and at the very least, he wanted to know how Brett was doing. He wanted Brett to do well and win it, but at the same time, he secretly wanted Brett to get evicted so he could talk to him sooner than finale night. Hopefully, Brett would want to talk to him outside of the Big Brother house. He had returned to work the week before and he was exhausted, but thankfully, it was his day off. 

He unlocked his phone to see a private message from _Brettwrobinson_ on Instagram. That was obviously Brett, but how the hell did Brett find his private account? There was no point in making a separate account so he didn't have to deal with Big Brother fans when he didn't want to if Brett could find it without any issue. But then again, it may not have been Brett; it could have just been a fan using that username so Winston would reply and give away the identity of who was behind his private account.

To confirm that it was actually Brett, he searched up the account and scrolled through it. It seemed like it was, especially thanks to the multiple photos of the brunette, even before he entered the BB house. He decided to check out the message. Brett must have gotten evicted, which had its pros and cons.

**_Brettwrobinson: hey Winston_ **

_ winstonhines: What's up dude? When did you get evicted?? _

**_Brettwrobinson: have you not been watching_ **

_ winstonhines: Not really. Seriously though what happened?? _

**_Brettwrobinson: psycho Kaitlyn backdoored me after putting up tyler and faysal and having faysal take himself off after winning veto_ **

**_Brettwrobinson: she put me up as replacement nom and I got voted out_ **

_ winstonhines: I guess it's L4 now then. They made a mistake voting you out over Tyler. _

**_Brettwrobinson: yeah I guess, but hopefully we'll see them on finale night and they would have realized it by then_ **

_ winstonhines: Yeah. So you're home right? _

_ winstonhines: How's the engineering job going? Have you returned to work yet? _

**_Brettwrobinson: engineering??_ **

**_Brettwrobinson: oh right_ **

**_Brettwrobinson: yeah i'm not an engineer bro, i work for cybersecurity_ **

**_Brettwrobinson: i just wanted the whole house to think I was an idiot and since our jobs never came up i never got around to telling you_ **

_ winstonhines: That's fine, I understand. Still, has work been okay since you got back? _

**_Brettwrobinson: it's been pretty good, just a little hard falling back into routine after being in the BB house for so long. you're still in kentucky right?_ **

_ winstonhines: Yeah I am. You still in Massachusetts? _

**_Brettwrobinson: yeah. we should visit each other soon._ **

Winston smiled brightly at Brett's suggestion and started to daydream for a minute before snapping back into reality and realizing that he needed to reply so Brett wouldn't question him.

_ winstonhines: That'd be good. maybe we can go work out together. _

At about the same time that Winston's message sent, he received;

**_Brettwrobinson: we can sleep together again. that was nice._ **

_ winstonhines: sure. _

He quickly responded and turned his phone off, feeling heat rising to his cheeks as he ignored the buzz that came with whatever Brett's follow up message had been. It had been one thing when they had agreed to share a bed in the Big Brother house. There wasn't enough room for each person to have one bed, they were friends and no one else really wanted to share a bed with them, and Winston had thought that whatever feelings he had towards Brett were strongly platonic. He didn't think like that anymore. Brett was more than a friend in his eyes, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone except for himself, let alone to Brett.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One week later; Massachusetts._

Brett didn't understand why Winston hadn't opened his last message from their brief conversation the week before nor why he had replied to the one before it with a simple 'sure'. That felt a little awkward, but he understood where Winston was coming from. Brett's confidence didn't falter regardless, because he was pretty sure the feelings he had for Winston and the feelings that Winston had for him were there. He didn't really care how long it took for Winston to realize it, if he realized it. Brett was just happy being friends with him, because even being around his newly found best friend made him a lot happier. All he wanted was to be able to make Winston happy in return. He opened his Instagram, replying to two or three fan messages with personalized responses and scrolling through the rest (he loved his fans, but he loved Winston too) to get to his conversation with Winston.

He stared at the last message he had sent.

**_Brettwrobinson: i really miss you bro_ **

Maybe it had come on a little strong, but hey, he did add a 'bro' on the end of it. Of course, that took away any gay connotations that may or may not have been (they had been) behind that message. Then again, he had been trying to come on strong, so maybe that hadn't been the best decision. He laid on his side, the lights off as he tried to make himself comfortable in bed, his comforter pulled up to his waist. He ran a hand through his wet hair- fresh from a shower- and wiped it on his sheets before going back to staring at his phone screen. He doubted that Winston was even awake, but he decided to message the man anyways.

**_Brettwrobinson: hey_ **

A few seconds later, he got a response.

_ winstonhines: What's up bro? _

That was shocking.

**_Brettwrobinson: nm. wyd?_ **

_ winstonhines: Just getting ready for bed and making sure I have an outfit for work tomorrow you? _

Brett checked to see what time it was. It was one in the morning, and him and Winston lived in the same time zone.

**_Brettwrobinson: bro it's 1am you're a little late_ **

_ winstonhines: I don't sleep much anyways _

That was true. He remembered waking up to Winston's tossing and turning in the Big Brother house constantly.

_ winstonhines: I miss you too _

Yes! He silently cheered to himself, but then debated on how to respond to that. He paused for a moment before coming up with something.

**_Brettwrobinson: (:_ **

**_Brettwrobinson: i still cant believe we got evicted_ **

**_Brettwrobinson: it feels unreal_ **

He had to wait a few moments for a response. Winston must have been typing a fuckton.

_ winstonhines: yeah I get it. I mean it hurts to be betrayed by my alliance like that, but I get why they kept you it just really sucked that they basically shunned me for the last few hours before eviction because they had decided what their votes were going to be. the house taught me a few lessons about life because when I think back on it I know I didn't handle things right. especially with scottie. I should have been a lot calmer and handled it accordingly instead of getting aggressive _

Now he just felt bad for Winston. Brett hoped that L6 voting him out hadn't hurt him too much. It seemed like It really affected him.

_ winstonhines: Anyways what are you doing? _

**_Brettwrobinson: just laying down in bed_ **

_ winstonhines: Same _

**_Brettwrobinson: you know i'm here to talk any time you need it_ **

_ winstonhines: I'm here for you too bro. _

Brett could feel his heart flutter. 

**_Brettwrobinson: thanks. how do you feel about me visiting soon_ **

_ winstonhines: That would be nice _

_ winstonhines: I really have to go to bed so I don't oversleep tomorrow morning. Night _

**_Brettwrobinson: gn get some rest_ **

Well, it was now or never.

**_Brettwrobinson: ily_ **

_ winstonhines: Me too _

_ winstonhines: I mean, I love you too _

_ winstonhines: Unless that ily was a typo, then I take it back _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two weeks later; Kentucky._

Winston sighed in relief as he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel off of the towel rack. He closed his eyes and moved the towel over his hair before dragging it across his body to dry the rest of himself off before tossing it on the floor and slipping on a pair of boxers, and then a pair of pajama pants over his body. He picked up his phone off of the counter and made his way to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed. A few seconds later, he opened up his Instagram account. There, in his inbox, in all their glory, were his messages with Brett. Brett hadn't messaged him since their conversation a couple of weeks before and Winston couldn't wrap his head around it. Had Brett been kidding? Had it actually been a typo? He wanted to know but couldn't bring himself to message Brett again unless the man messaged him first.

He turned his phone off and frowned, laying down all the way on his back. He closed his eyes and regretted it immediately. All he could see was Brett. Thankfully, there was a distraction when his doorbell rang. Wait. He checked the time to see that it was almost eleven PM. Who the hell would be at his house at this time?

He reluctantly got out of his bed and left his bedroom, walking through the hallway and reaching the front door in the living room. Should he really be checking who was at his house this late? It could be a robber. He lived in a nice neighborhood, so he doubted that, but it was always a possibility. He could probably beat the fuck out of whoever it was anyways. So, he opened the door, his eyes making contact with a set of deep blue ones.

He looked Brett up and down, from the blue jeans to the tight-fitting baby blue t-shirt, down to the duffle bag in one of his hands and up to his charming smile and ruffled chestnut hair. "Hey, babe,"

What happened to 'bro'? Winston smiled back, trying to fight back to red hue forming on his cheeks. "Hey,"

Without any warning, Brett stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and into a passionate kiss before quickly pulling away when Winston didn't immediately kiss back. Brett was now smirking at him. Hot. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Come inside?"


	15. OTB!Brett x OTB!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by a friend who helped me with the book, HJ.

Brett winced as he heard the words, "I have decided not to use the power of veto..." He looked to his left and saw you, your face stressed and wrinkled into a frown.  
 _  
10:00 PM: HOH Room_  
  
You went to go talk to Bayleigh and saw Brett in there instead. "H-Hey," You stuttered out.

"Hey," He smirked. "I'm assuming you're here to campaign against me." His boldness caught you off guard. His blue eyes sparkled as he stared into yours. "Well, you're not going to get rid of me that easily." He giggled as you went to go leave the room.  
  
 _10:30 PM: Backyard_  
  
You went outside to lounge in the hot tub and think about the game... Maybe you could flip JC... Considering Tyler won POV and JC expected him to use it on you. FOUTTE was seemingly behind you and ready to vote out Brett, but after Rachel's eviction last week, who knows? You didn't even hear the steps behind you as Brett splashed you. "Agh!" You shrieked, threatening to wake up the whole house.

"Nice Bikini, evictee #6." Brett laughed at his unfunny joke.

"Shut it!" You huff.

"You upset, sweetcheeks?" He smirked, laughing devilishly.   
  
"Brett! What are you doing to the poor girl?" Sam said as she walked on over, "It's late anyway, shouldn't you two be in bed?" The motherly figure shook her head, tapping her foot on the fake grass.

"Just messing around with her." He said, raising his hands innocently. You got up and out of the pool, turning around as Brett winked at you. You scolded yourself as you thought about how good he looked in that swimsuit.  
 _  
12:00 AM: Kitchen_  
  
You had gotten pretty hungry and went to go grab some gummy bears out of that container. You dropped one and picked it up, turning around to see blue eyes and curly brown hair staring back at you. Right as you were about to say something Brett put a finger to your lips. "I'm sorry about how I acted today." He whispered.

"Y-You just scared the living crap out of me to say sorry?!" You said, attempting to leave the kitchen right before he wrapped you up in his arms. "G-Get off of me!" You said as he let go, seemingly hurt.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you shared the feelings."   
  
12:13 AM: Kitchen

You placed your lips on Brett's, "Well. I think I'll reciprocate your feelings with a jury vote." You teased, Brett placing his hands on your hips as he kissed back. "Well, I think I'll be receiving your jury vote before you receive mine." He teased, before leading you to his room. If you had to be evicted, being evicted next to Brett wouldn't be so bad.


	16. Faysal x Scottie

Dark hair, dark eyes, and the brightest heart and smile in the universe. If someone were to ask Scottie what he liked the most about Faysal, he could talk forever, but those would be the first few things to escape his lips. He liked almost everything about Faysal and everyone knew that except for maybe Faysal himself.

Scottie looked over at Faysal, who was sitting on the same couch he was, one cushion keeping them awkwardly separated. Faysal looked over at him, and then looked back at the TV. "What're you thinking, Scottie?" 

See, cuddling in the BB house had been one thing. There weren't always enough beds to accommodate everyone, other people cuddled all the time, and it was always a little cold. It was normal and Scottie could come up with about a hundred different excuses for it that didn't have anything to do with his romantic feelings for the taller man. Now it was different. It was just him and Fessy, alone for another week in the jury house, with plenty of empty rooms and beds. There wasn't any platonic excuse, and the only reason he had for wanting to be held by Faysal was simple; he just wanted the brunette's affection.

"Nothing really, I'm-" He answered, glancing at the television that Faysal had just paused. Kaycee, who had just fucking sent him home, was in the middle of one of the few diary rooms she had gotten so far. "Actually, can you turn the TV off?"

"Uh, sure," Fessy did as he said, turning the off and setting the remote on the arm of the couch. Fessy then let out a yawn, stretching his muscular arms and letting them fall at his sides, resting his hands in his lap. "What were you saying?"

"I can't believe I got sent home by her."

Faysal shrugged. "I can't believe I got sent home by fucking _JC_. Your point?"

"Both of us are going on another season," Scottie spoke. "We were robbed."

"Agreed, but what happened must have happened for a reason, I guess." Fessy rolled his eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes. Scottie could get lost in them. "You're shivering," Scottie was snapped back into reality by Fessy pointing that out. He looked down to see that he was shaking. Maybe he should have opted for something warmer than a t-shirt and basketball shorts, but hey, it was comfortable. He totally should've worn that pink hoodie that Tyler let him have, but then again, Fessy always gave him dirty sideglances when he did.

"I guess I am, it's chilly in here," He responded, fidgeting his fingers before pushing his glasses up his nose. "Did you not get enough sleep last night? You look tired, Fess."

"I'm tired," He confirmed, "C'mere, I can warm you up." Fessy moved over to lay down on his back, leaving room for Scottie to curl up at his side and rest his head on the other man's chest.

"Thanks," Scottie had flashbacks to all of their little moments in the house as Faysal wrapped his arms around his waist.

Scottie wondered one thing the most; why had Faysal been so protective of him? Not only in the game, but just in general. Sure, Faysal and he had been best friends who won competitions for not only themselves but also each other. They tried to further each other and themselves in the game and fought for each other's safety, especially after Haleigh had left. Faysal had won a veto and used it on him once, and Scottie had tried to do the same. What really had Scottie wondering was the looks Fessy gave Tyler whenever he and Scottie spent time together, or the protective arm Fessy almost always had wrapped around his waist. Not that the blonde was complaining, he would take affection from Fessy any time, but he often questioned why. "So what were you thinking about?"

"You. I have a question,"

"Shoot," Fessy replied, sounding to sound casual and nonchalant, but failing miserably. Scottie could see sweat drops starting to form. He was nervous, Scottie hadn't meant to make him nervous, but he couldn't just take it back now. That would leave Fessy stressed out and wondering, and would cause a major rift. Especially once other houseguests started filling the jury house.

"Why were you so protective of me in the house?"

Fessy took about four seconds too long to respond for it to be believable, "I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, you do. Even now, you're cuddling with me to make sure I'm not too cold. You risked your gameplay for the sake of mine, you gave everyone that touched me aside from you death glares, and we slept in the same bed even when we could have slept in our own after a certain point. You're not a good liar, Fess." Scottie scanned the man up and down, their eyes meeting again, blue clashing with brown. Scottie was trying to make it seem like he knew what was going on, even though he didn't fully understand. Faysal still looked nervous.

"Well, you didn't stop me," That definitely meant something was up. Fessy only spoke like that whenever he was either caught in a lie or confused about what to say to defend himself, which meant that he felt the need to be defensive.

Scottie knew that arguing back would make things much worse and ruin any chance he had, but at the same time, he never understood why Faysal felt the need to act snappy in situations like this when he could just calmly discuss things. "You don't need to get defensive, Fess. I'm not mad or anything, you know that, I just want to know what your reasoning is."

Fessy sighed, which meant that he was about to give in. Good. "It's, I uh, I mean... Why do you care?"

"I care because I like you." Scottie hoped that would work. Imagine telling your crush that you like them in the heat of the moment while cuddling, only to find out that they don't like you back. He clarified, "You know, romantically..."

"Thank fucking God," Fessy started, his expression brightening and lighting up the already sunlit room as he smiled. "All this bullshit was so worth meeting you. Getting creeped on by Kaitlyn, being the first member in jury, spending time away from home; all of it."

He ran a hand through his hair real quick, breaking eye contact and then making it again. He hadn't planned this far ahead. "Me too, I love you too." A smile graced his face as well, but before he could fully absorb what had just happened within the last ten minutes, Faysal was moving down to kiss him. Scottie kissed back- a little awkwardly, but he did, unsure of exactly how he should be moving his lips and where to place his hands. He went along with it anyway, his hands finding a place against Fessy's chest until Fessy quickly pulled away.

"I- I forgot that you hadn't had your first kiss, probably should've asked... Sorry about that." 

"It's fine, if you wouldn't have made the move, I probably would have... So, what were we doing before this again? A nap? That sounds great right now."

"True. A nap _does_ sound great, but maybe not on the couch. My bed sounds better."

"Agreed, let's go."  
  



	17. Oblivious!Faysal x Oblivious!Reader

"Check," (y/n) spoke as she moved her queen, placing it two spaces to the left and diagonal from Scottie's king, failing to realize that his pawn was in front of and to the left of her queen. As soon as she moved, she glanced towards Fessy, who had been walking past where she and Scottie were playing chess and down the spiral stairs. She heard Scottie mutter something and nodded in agreement, giving him a small, "Yeah," as if she had bothered listening.

"Oh my God, you finally admitted it!" He exclaimed, his eyes lighting up like a child who had just entered a toy store. Oh no. What had she just agreed with without even realizing it? She really should learn not to let her mind go blank when Fessy's around.

"Wait," She turned her head back to face him as Fessy finished going downstairs and went into the backyard where Tyler, Brett, and JC had been working out earlier. They were probably still out there, now that she thought about it. "Admitted to what?"

"You just admitted to liking Fess." She panicked, about to ask him how he knew when he started talking again, "Just kidding. I actually just told you that I took your queen with my pawn. You're distracted; you usually kick my ass. About you liking him, your face right now gives it away. In fact, the way you've been staring at him like eye candy for the past few weeks gives it away too."

She paused for a moment, unsure of how to respond to being called out so bluntly. Leave it to Scottie to word it like that. "I don't know what you're talking about." Maybe denial was the best route to take considering these circumstances. She trusted Scottie to a certain extent. Maybe not as a game player, but definitely as a friend. He wouldn't tell her personal secrets and she knew that much, what she was really afraid of was him teasing her about it. She could already imagine him nudging her side every time Faysal passed by and making snarky comments once he was out of earshot. She could see Scottie's disbelieving look from a mile away and rushed to defend herself again, "Well, uh... You have a crush on Haleigh!"

He looked unaffected, aside from a slight blush that covered his cheeks. "Yeah, and? I know that. Everyone knows that, even she knows that. She doesn't like me back and I don't care if you tell her. You, on the other hand, actually have a shot, and you need to take it before someone else does. You see that guy? Once he gets out of the house, all the fangirls he's acquired since coming here are going to climb him like a fucking tree."

"It's not like I care..." She did care. "He doesn't need to know. Even if I don't tell him before one of us gets evicted or to finale night, he'll go back and re-watch the episodes later and figure out."

Scottie sighed, sounding exasperated as he started to set the chessboard up to the way it had been before they had started playing. It was obvious that he was going to go on about this until she gave in, which she was starting to consider. "He likes you. You're both painfully oblivious to each other's feelings. I think even the other side is starting to get sick of your shit, and they don't even particularly like either of you."

"Really? I don't think he's shown any signs of it... I thought that he liked Haleigh, maybe Sam..." She tilted her head, pondering. She hadn't gotten too close to Sam, but she had a nice friendship with Haleigh. 

The blonde man across from her, poor guy, looked like he wanted to slam his head against the chessboard and send the pieces flying down the stairs from the force of it. "For God's sake, go outside and talk to him. If not for him, or for you, then for the rest of the house. We're all sick of the pining and just want you two to get it out of the way."

"Fine, fine," She threw her hands up in defeat, standing up from the chair she had been sitting in. After taking a deep breath, she set her hands down on the free space on the table. "I'll go talk to him and see what he says, okay?"

"Finally! Good luck." He gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up, so she smiled back at him and started down the spiral stairs. 

She got to the bottom of the stairs and paced through the living room, heading to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge for Faysal before heading through the backdoor into the backyard. There she saw JC and Fessy sitting in separate sun chairs, Tyler and Brett swimming in the pool near them. Brett was being Brett, doing some dumb shit with the flamingo floatie as Tyler encouraged it with laughter. Of course. Fessy and JC stopped talking when she walked out, both turning away from each other and acting as if they hadn't been having a conversation before she walked out there. They had either been talking game, which would be weird to do with Brett and Tyler around, or they had been talking about something private. Maybe they had been talking about her if Scottie had been right about what he said regarding Fessy's feelings towards her.

"Hey, (y/n)! Wanna join us?" JC called to her, gesturing to the empty chair that was next to the taller man. (y/n), feeling a bit awkward and confused, didn't fail to notice the small glare that Fessy had shot at JC. The signs were a bit more apparent now that she was looking for them, but so far, this hadn't really helped. She couldn't tell if Fessy liked her and had been talking about that, or if he hated her and had been talking shit. Either way, JC was trying to get her to spend some time with Faysal, which was appreciated, but she had told Scottie that she would talk to Fessy. 

So, she politely declined, "No, sorry." Giving an apologetic smile, she turned to Faysal. "Can I talk to you real quick in the living room?"

"Uh, me?" The dark-haired man asked. She nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, sure." He stood up, JC giving him a knowing smirk as he followed the (h/c) haired girl inside. She walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch with him sitting a little further away from her than he usually would. She handed him the bottle of water that she had in her hands before and watched as he took the cap off, taking a drink and putting it back on. He set the bottle on the floor next to them and turned to face her, trying his best to look like he wasn't nervous and failing. "So..." He trailed off. "What'd you wanna talk about, (y/n)?"

"Okay, I don't actually know how to word this right, but I guess I'll just say it." She gave a discreet glance upstairs to see Scottie leaning over the railing, staring at the both of them. (y/n), in fear of Faysal noticing, quickly glanced back to his expectant face and continued with, "I like you. I've been pushed to tell you because everyone thinks you feel the same way, but if you don't, it's cool. We can both be mature adults about this and be friends, right?"

"I like you too." He laughed, seemingly in relief. "This is fucking funny, the shit that people have been saying to you, people have been saying to me. Everyone's been trying to get me to believe that you like me back and I didn't think you actually did. Who even told you?"

"Just Scottie," She answered, glancing back to where Scottie had been to see that he wasn't there anymore. He must have ducked to avoid being seen after she had caught him the first time. Fessy followed her eyes, but didn't see anything and looked back at her. "He said that even the other side of the house is getting sick of it."

"Yeah," Faysal agreed, leaning back on the couch, resting his elbows on the back as his smile grew. "JC was telling me the same shit out there. Tyler and Brett were even agreeing with him... Haleigh's called me out for it too."

"Nice to know. Wonder if she knew that I like you too."

"She said she knew," Fessy confirmed. "She also said that we're both either very good actors or very stupid if we didn't see it."

"Well," (y/n) nervously chuckled. "Don't I feel dumb?"

"Me too." He chuckled with her. She liked his voice; his laugh. He opened his arms, gesturing for her to hug him. She did just that, moving over to him and allowing herself to be enveloped in his warm embrace. "Thanks for telling me... Can we just stay here for a few minutes?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest, she spoke, "I can do that."


	18. Brett x Secret Showmance!Reader

What Brett and (y/n) had going on wasn't ideal. She was in The Hive, and he was in Level 6. They hadn't spilled to each other about their own alliances, but it was still obvious that they were on different sides of the house, hence why they had to keep whatever their relationship was a secret. She sat in the kitchen, staring at him where he was sitting at the table from the cabinet. Haleigh stood next to her, both of them sharing a cup of coffee as they watched Scottie and Brett talk. She couldn't really hear them, because they were talking very quietly, and Faysal and JC's voice from in the living room was overpowering them.

She heard Brett laugh loudly and raised her eyebrows as he spoke, "Of course not, that's ridiculous! I would never like her, bro. I can't stand her."

(y/n) couldn't help but feel like that was about her. If Scottie was starting to suspect something, that would be bad. They often talked major shit about each other to avoid suspicion. She didn't want either of their alliances to lose trust in them. So, she decided to return the favor and clap back, "You talking shit over there, Brett?"

Brett, Haleigh, and Scottie all turned to face her. (y/n) continued staring at Brett, waiting for his reply, but Haleigh cut them off, "(y/n), you don't need to do this anymore." Yikes. So either Haleigh knew what was going on, or she just hated their arguing. Maybe both. (y/n) could talk to her about it later.

Before (y/n) could respond to Haleigh, Brett replied to her earlier question, "I'm not talking shit, sweetheart, I'm just telling the truth. You're annoying and don't do anything. To think that Sam put up Kaitlyn and Haleigh for not doing anything around here..." He rolled his eyes at her, standing up and walking over to where (y/n) was and leaning his elbows on the opposite end of the cabinet.

"Brett, are you insane? It's obvious that both of you care about each other, so why do you put up this front? Just talk. Please?" Brett and (y/n) both shot her a look of disbelief, which she responded to by throwing her hands up in defeat. Haleigh removed herself from the situation by sliding the cup of coffee back to (y/n) and giving her a quick nod, heading up the stairs. Scottie remained where he had been at the kitchen table, watching them both, looking amused by the whole ordeal.

"Me not doing anything? You know what, I-" Cutting herself off, she stormed off, going through the house and out to the backyard. JC and Fessy were out there, fucking around in the swimming pool. How surprising.

"Hey, (y/n), what's up?" Fessy asked, swimming over to the edge and looking up at her. (y/n) liked Faysal. He was nice- maybe not the sharpest crayon in the box, but nice. Haleigh liked him, so that was a plus. Faysal never gave her trouble like Brett did, but then again, she wasn't hiding a showmance with him by faking a rivalry. Fessy was someone she could talk to if it was needed, and she knew that. She also knew that Fessy would go and tell everything she told him to Haleigh, though, so telling him anything that would be considered even remotely private was out of the question.

"Nothing much, just Brett being a dick, which is ironic since he probably doesn't have one." Right as she finished her sentence, the screen door slid open again. Brett came into the backyard, looking apologetic for once, a small frown on his face. "Oh boy, look who's here," She rolled her eyes on the off chance that he was going to continue the little spat that had happened just moments before.

Surprisingly enough, Brett approached her, ignoring the two men who were watching them and speaking, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it that far. Are you okay?"

"Brett..." She spoke through gritted teeth, glancing at Fessy and JC, who were both watching them and looking confused.

"I don't care anymore. We shouldn't have to do this shit," He rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She went with the public display of affection, wrapping her arms around his neck in return. "I don't like tearing you down like that. You shouldn't have to tear me down like that either. It's not worth it. We could just call a house meeting, come clean. You cool with that?"

"Yeah," She felt his free hand move to stroke her hair as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "That's good."


	19. Kaycee x Reader

Kaycee Clark was the most beautiful woman in the world in the eyes of (y/n) (l/n), and (y/n) considered herself lucky for managing to gain the (y/o) woman's affection. (y/n) loved her girlfriend, and everyone who knew her knew that- including Brett, who was friends with both of them, yet continued to flirt with her. (y/n) knew he didn't mean anything by it, of course. Brett was just friendly and overly flirtatious; a man who would throw a pickup line or two at any remotely attractive person he came across. Brett obviously didn't have feelings for her. He had feelings for some guy named Easton, someone (y/n) didn't know much about. All she really knew was that he was some hot guy who worked at Brett's doctor's office and wrote love notes to his dog. 

She sat across from Brett, listening to him talk about the aforementioned guy, "So I went up there to see Winston today, brought him lunch and everything," Oh, so his name was Winston. Whoops. 

"Dear God," She responded as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table they were sat at, a love struck look in his crystal blue eyes. "Please tell me you didn't bring him fast food." (y/n) cringed as her mind was slammed with flashbacks of a fight that had happened in between Brett and his last girlfriend; a health nut who was super explosive, super into yoga, and hated fast food. That particular fight hadn't been too bad, but the small fights they had piled on top of each other had really added up in the end. 

Brett simply chuckled, shaking his head and sweeping his hair back with one hand. "I'm never making that mistake after what happened last time, no. I brought him Panera."

"Why Panera?"

"No idea," He shrugged. "He just seems like a Panera kind of guy. I mean, he took it. Thanked me and everything. He asked if I wanted to meet him and his dog with my dog at the dog park."

"But, you... You don't have a dog? When did you get a dog?" Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. For as long as she could remember, Brett had always been a cat person.

"You're right. I'm going to the shelter downtown later today to adopt one. Blue could use a friend anyways." Brett stared off into the distance, that same love-struck look in his eyes as his gaze landed on something he must have seen through the window. 

"Hm," She nodded, looking around for Kaycee, who had gone to refill her drink a few moments before. Luckily, she spotted Kaycee, water in the one hand as she headed towards them. (y/n) scooted into the booth she had been sitting in, going all the way to the inside to make room for Kaycee, who sat down right next to her.

"Hey, babe," Kaycee smiled at her, and then shot a stern look at Brett. Brett rolled his eyes, leaning back and moving his elbows from where they were on the table, letting his hands rest awkwardly in his lap as he continued to stare out the window. Oh, geez. It must have looked like Brett had been flirting with her. Kaycee set the water between them, resting her right hand on (y/n)'s left knee. (y/n) mimicked her girlfriend's actions, resting her left hand on Kaycee's right one and holding it. Kaycee felt oddly tense.

"Hey, Kaycee," (y/n) looked towards Kaycee, smiling as her (e/c) eyes came into contact with Kaycee's dark brown ones. "Did Brett tell you about his new boyfriend yet?" She joked, her tone teasing as she glanced at Brett.

Brett's eyes immediately went from the window to them as he chuckled, "He's not my boyfriend... Not yet, anyway." Kaycee and (y/n) chuckled with him, (y/n) noticing the relief on Kaycee's expression as she saw Brett's. "Speaking of him-" Brett was cut off by his phone ringing in his pocket, what (y/n) recognized as The Bro Duet playing. Brett rushed to yank his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, almost answering immediately before looking at the contact. After seeing who it was, he waited a few seconds before answering and pressing the phone to his ear. "Hey, bro! What's up?" He paused, probably waiting for the person on the other end to answer. "No shit? Are you okay?" He suddenly looked panicked, and then relieved. "I'm coming to pick you up right now- Yeah, Winston! I'm on my way, don't worry about it. Okay, yeah, I'll see you then. Bye." He hung up, standing up, putting a fifty dollar bill on the table; enough to cover his, (y/n)'s, and Kaycee's food, along with the tip for the waiter who had served him. 

"Wait a minute, dude. Everything alright?" Kaycee asked, obviously concerned about both Brett and Winston. (y/n) knew Kaycee could be a little protective over her sometimes due to Brett's flirting, but Kaycee never let it get between her and Brett. 

"Yeah, it's fine, Kaycee. Winston got into a small fender bender; his truck is getting towed as we speak. I'm going to pick him up and take him to wherever he needs to go."

"Be safe," They nodded at each other, Brett excusing himself and leaving the restaurant. A few seconds after he went out the door, (y/n) rested her head on Kaycee's left shoulder, stroking her hand with one of her thumbs. "What's up, babe?"

"I'm happy for him," She spoke, sighing as Kaycee moved her hand to play with (y/n)'s (h/l) (h/c) locks. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah. He should have someone that makes him happy." Kaycee agreed.

"Like I do," (y/n)'s smile grew as she looked up at Kaycee, who was still running her hand through (y/n)'s hair and twirling it around her fingers.

"Like we do,"

"I love you, Kaycee." (y/n) saw the dark-haired woman suddenly shoot a glare in the direction of two men who were looking in their direction, staring at (y/n). (y/n) lifted her head from Kaycee's shoulder and sat up, intertwining the fingers on one of her hands with Kaycee's. "It's okay, they can stare at us all they want. I want everyone to know what a beautiful girlfriend I have."

Kaycee started chuckling again, her eyes becoming slightly teary from laughter. "God, you're cheesy, but I love you so damn much. I wish I could have that same mentality you do about guys staring."

"Just think of it this way," (y/n) proposed. "They can stare at me, or you, or both of us all they want, but try to remember that the only one I'm looking at is you. Okay?"

"Okay," Kaycee nodded, gently pressing a quick peck to her lips and pulling away. "Let's head home and call Brett to see how he and his future boyfriend are doing."

"Okay, babe. I love you."

"I love you too."


	20. Tyler x Reader

Tyler Crispen was a force to be reckoned with, and (y/n) knew that. He was a competitor and an amazing one at that. He could win competitions, mist almost everyone with an innocent look and a soft tone, and control everyone's decisions with a little bit of work. At most, someone would bat an eye at him and then turn away. Aside from Kaitlyn being evicted, which may have been better for him in the long run anyway, he had gotten everything he had wanted so far. He had won the first HOH, pulled Sam in on a tight leash because she had a power, lured Kaitlyn in and manipulated her into backdooring Swaggy, controlled the week three votes to keep Brett, and disposed of Kaitlyn at his convenience. (y/n) didn't like that, and Swaggy, who seemed to have been the only person who could oppose Tyler until later in the game, was fucking gone. (y/n) didn't like Tyler as someone to play against, because he could take her out if he really wanted to.

She did like him as a person, though. Was he worth five hundred thousand dollars? Yes, of course. He was priceless. Was he worth her _losing her_ chance of five hundred thousand dollars when he could already financially support himself? No, he wasn't. Even when she won, she knew that he would be mature enough to maintain a friendship outside of the house with someone he had been on decent terms with inside of the house. The only times they had really talked were when they were outside after midnight, playing pool with each other and/or a couple of others. On rare occasions, around other houseguests, they would throw a sarcastic comment or two at each other.

Tyler was interesting, at the very least. He never talked game to (y/n) and (y/n) never talked game to him, but they could talk about everything else without any issues; their childhoods, their jobs, their past relationships, and just their lives in general. She could only guess who he was going to put on the block next time he won HOH, but she knew that he had went to Australia for six months and that seals were his favorite animals. He didn't know about her final three with Haleigh and Scottie, but he knew that her favorite color was (f/c) and that she was better at pool than him. She liked him, and he seemed to like her, at least in a friendly way. Hopefully, she wouldn't get out of the house and watch the episodes, only to see that she had been played like a fiddle.

(y/n) stood up from where she was sitting at the kitchen counter, going to the fridge and opening it. She looked over the contents to see some leftovers from that night's dinner, some fruit in the fruit drawer, and finally what she had been looking for; a few bottles of water. She grabbed one of them and shut the fridge, turning around and heading to the back door. She was shocked to see that Tyler was outside by himself, aggressively cleaning a pool cue. It was late, and normally she wouldn't be surprised to see him up so late, but he had seemed so lethargic after Kaitlyn's eviction that she figured he'd be catching up on whatever sleep he could while he still had the chance. Apparently not. Who knows, maybe he didn't care that much. No one appeared to be out there, but she saw him look up and start talking. Out of curiosity, she made her way to the back screen door and cracked it open, trying to listen.

"Sorry, I'm not entertaining today." Oh. So he was addressing the live feeders and looking at one of the cameras. That made a bit more sense. "It's 'cause I'm on slop; 'cause I suck at the HOH competitions!" Yikes. She cringed. It was odd to hear him sound so... _Bitter_. He was a generally relaxed, kind person. (y/n) understood, though. In the Big Brother house, things start to get to you after a while. "That's alright. I hope you guys like this season. It's probably boring now that Kaitlyn's not here, right? Sickos." (y/n) could only imagine. Kaitlyn, oh so dramatic Kaitlyn, probably provided the best feeds. "Kaitlyn, I hope you're watching." He let out a sardonic sounding chuckle, hitting one of the many balls on the table with the cue he had in his hands, sending a few more into the pocket billiards of the table. "I. Hope. You. Are. Watching." He mumbled, emphasizing every word even though it wasn't really necessary. "We talked about karma, Kaitlyn! You did me dirty- or, you tried. It didn't work. That's why I don't trust girls... Like you. That's why I don't date." Not wanting him to continue, she opened the screen door all the way and stepped outside as he put the cue back on the rack. "Hey, (y/n)," He addressed her, his tone suddenly sounding a lot brighter. He was probably faking it. "What's up?" He asked, turning back to the pool table and gathering all of the balls to put in the pool triangle in the middle of the table. After he finished, he leaned his back against the table, his hands resting on the edges, fingers gripping the wood a little harder than normal. 

"Nothing really. Are you okay?" The (h/c) haired woman asked, opening her water and taking a sip of it before putting the cap back on and setting it down on the grass.

"Yeah, I'm good. Everything's good," He lied, crossing his arms and looking away from her. He was a really bad liar. 

"Tyler," She said sternly.

"I'm annoyed, okay?" He snapped, looking at her again, the agitation he had been feeling quite obvious by his expression. "It's just... Ugh," He threw his hands up in the air in frustration, and then let them drop to his side again. "I know this is Big Brother. You're not supposed to trust people, at least not in a game sense. It's just fucking wild that Kaitlyn told me and Fess the same shit for seemingly no reason. It didn't help her game at all. I didn't even like her like that, I _still_ don't like her like that, but it hurts to think that I could have just been her rebound."

"Wait, what'd she tell you two? All I've heard about is her telling Brett she would fuck him if she didn't have a boyfriend. I guess it doesn't matter anyway... At least she's gone now, right? I would just try to forget about it."

"Well," He sighed, moving a hand up to slick back a few pieces of hair that had slipped out of his bun. "She told us both that she thought we were her soulmates or some shit, and then thought she had the right to get jealous when either of us were around other chicks, which I find really ironic if she already has a boyfriend at home. If she did, she doesn't anymore."

"So you're upset because she lied to and hurt you and Fessy?" She asked to confirm and scooted a little closer to him, slipping a hand behind him and resting it on the middle of his back, stroking it in a smoother manner as she prepared herself to listen to him. It was weird seeing him look even remotely emotional, but she could roll with it. 

"I feel bad for him, but it didn't really hurt me. I guess I just feel numb about it all. It just kinda confirms that I can't really trust anyone here, game or not, except for maybe you."

"You should know that you can trust me." She reassured him, surprised to feel him envelop her in a tight hug, his arms around her waist, his chin rested on top of her head.

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

She wrapped her arms around his waist to match him, pulling her face away from his chest and looking up at him. He was looking down at her, as if he were contemplating something. 

"Are you... Sure you're okay, Tyler?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Let's just go to bed." He suggested. "You can sleep in mine tonight if you want."

"Okay, thanks." She had been sleeping alone, which was nice, but a little lonely. And _very_ cold. They detached from each other, (y/n) making the brave move to reach for his hand. He took it- thank God- and intertwined their fingers, giving her hand a small squeeze. They walked inside, Tyler looking around for other houseguests (there weren't any) as he lead them to the pink room. Everyone seemed to be asleep, either sharing a bed with someone else or in their own. The only empty beds were hers and Tyler's, which were on opposite sides of the room. Still holding his hand, she followed him, both of them making their way to the closest empty bed; Tyler's. Tyler released her hand and crawled into the bed first, holding the covers up and moving over to one side, still holding the covers up for her. She went under them and laid next to him on the bed, curling up at his side and smiling when he wrapped an arm around her to pull her even closer.

"Night, (n/n)."

"Night, Tyler."  
  
  
  



	21. FWB!Tyler x FWB!Reader

(y/n) was in love with her best friend. There was no sugar coating it, working her way around it, or trying to turn it into something it wasn't. That's what it was, and there was no way of changing it even if she wanted to. To her, he was her best friend, her love, the man who made her life better every day just by smiling at her. To him, she was probably his best friend, someone he could sleep with every so often when he was stressed, and someone he cared about.

They were friends with benefits. Well, that's what she assumed they were based on the way he skirted around anything with a romantic connotation behind it. How the whole thing happened was actually pretty normal. Unlike the erotic fan fictions and romance novels that (y/n) read occasionally to numb the pain, it didn't start off with the average girl meeting a perfect ten in the middle of the street, her job, or a bar. She hadn't become his friend, fucked him immediately, and then realized her undying love for him. She hadn't confessed her love and had it reciprocated with ease. Whatever they had wasn't even what she wanted, and even that had taken years.

She and Tyler had met in middle school. They hadn't started hanging out until their freshman year of high school, but after that, they slowly became best friends. They were _those_ best friends. You know, the ones that everyone thought were an item, the ones who held hands in the hallway even though they weren't a couple, the ones who weren't afraid to be affectionate with each other because of what other people thought of them.

He moved to South Carolina after graduation and took her heart with him, for she had realized her love for the curly-headed boy was more than just platonic during her sophomore year while seeing him try (and ultimately fail) at finding a decent girlfriend. She recalled him saying that he only did it because the girl he wanted didn't want him back, which hurt her heart even more. (y/n) had almost asked if the girl was her, but decided against it in fear of looking like an idiot when he told her it was someone else.

The only communication they had for a while was a slew of regular video calls and excited texts that slowly turned into average weekly conversations, to one-word replies, to an all-night chat every few months when one of them was tipsy or sad.

Spur of the moment, as soon as she had graduated from college, she moved to Hilton Head to be closer to him. They got in touch again and fell back into step, catching up and rekindling their friendship instantly, as if nothing had changed after he left Ohio.

And then he told her that he was going to be on Big Brother. He had been a fan of the show for as long as she could remember, so she was happy for him- just a little disappointed. She had moved states just to be with him, only for him to go to California for up to three months. (y/n) understood, and all she wanted to do was support him. She loved him. He hadn't asked her to move down there, after all. Really it was her fault for being so desperate to keep the one true chance she ever had at finding a relationship alive. She shouldn't have been so dependent on him.

So she watched the episodes. She supported him and his decisions in the Big Brother house and knew he would win, which he did. The (e/c) eyed girl was proud of him.

His return from the Big Brother house was what changed everything. Something about him had changed. He smiled a lot less, and it was hard to even breathe the same air as him because of how tense he was. If she were to ask him what the hell had happened to him, he would say that he had learned a lot of lessons in the house and that adapting to the real-life world again was hard. She knew that what he said was true to a certain extent, but she didn't want to press him. He wasn't the same person he was before Big Brother. He didn't make the same dumb jokes, he didn't laugh or smile the same way, and he seemed so distant; maybe even bitter.

That caused them to quickly drift apart, years upon years of friendship going down the drain yet again, all within a single month. They went from hanging out every day to every other day to just texting and calling, to not talking at all. Tyler had stayed in the city, but he had informed her that he had bought a new house with some of his winnings. She congratulated him and said she would have to visit sometime soon, but they never actually made plans for that to happen.

The first time (y/n) and Tyler had fucked was a couple of months after that. Yes, _fucked_ , because whatever the hell had happened that night could not possibly, in any way, be considered "making love".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had shown up at her house in the middle of a rainy night, his curly hair left down and sopping wet, baby blue swimming trunks paired with a white t-shirt that was drenched enough to cling to him and make his muscles even more prominent than they already were. She remembered letting him in, a bit embarrassed that she was only in a pair of underwear and a hoodie she had borrowed from him a while back. She cursed in her mind because she wasn't even wearing a fucking bra. Oh well. They had been best friends for years and had both seen each other in some odd predicaments. It wasn't anything new. He came into her apartment, whatever raindrops that had fallen onto him landing on her floor.

"Is that mine?" He had asked this in a tired, wistful sounding tone. She thought that he may have been a bit buzzed due to the strong scent of vodka that had suddenly entered her house.

"It is," She had turned to face him, looking up to meet his eyes, the thought that they actually used to be around the same height in middle school in the back of her mind. "Are you okay?"

That's about the point where he had entrapped her into whatever the fuck their current situation was. He had grabbed her by the wrists with both hands and kissed her sloppily. It hadn't been romantic at all; there was too much tongue, their teeth had collided a few times, a combination of their saliva had dripped down their chins, their lips were so out of sync that it was ridiculous, and he tasted like cheap vodka.

But she loved him. So she had kissed back as he held her arms above her with one hand and pushed her against the wall, using his other hand to grab one of her bare legs and pulling it to wrap tightly around his waist. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted him. She did at the time, and she still did. She just wished it would have been a bit more loving, but she couldn't complain. After all, she had asked him to pick her up and take her to the bedroom, jumping up and wrapping both legs around him, allowing him to hold her up by her ass and lower thighs. (y/n) had yanked and run her hands through the curly hair she had refrained from touching for years, and she had continued to rapidly kiss him back as he used her body in almost every place in her house. She could have asked him to stop, and he would have listened, but she didn't. She could have said no when he asked her multiple times if she was okay with it, but she didn't. She just encouraged all of it.

She had woken up the next morning to see the spot next to her in her bed was empty and had felt it to feel that it was still warm. The sheets and pillowcases had even smelt like him. What the fuck. Even odder, she had checked her phone to see a text from him, asking her to bring lunch for them to Hilton Head Island Beach to share on his lunch break. It had been a Sunday, which meant he was lucky as fuck that she didn't work weekends. She had brought him lunch, wearing leggings, a bulky sweater, and a large scarf; all on a hot day in early fall, just to cover the angry red and purple hickeys and bite marks he had covered her from head to toe in.

After that rainy Saturday night, whatever _that_ was had become a regular thing. They weren't dating. They hung out like regular friends during the day, but whenever one of them felt like it, they went to the other's house in the middle of the night and had sex without any words spoken between the two of them. She actually preferred going to Tyler's house. She would admit that it was a bit of a drive, but if neither of them had work, he always made her breakfast and ran them bubble baths before taking her for lunch and back to her house the day after. Whenever he came to her place, he just left before she got up. It made her feel like he was only so nice to her when she was at his house because he thought he needed to be, not because he cared about her. She was sure that he did care, just not in the way she wanted him to. If he did love her the way she loved him, surely he would have wanted to sit down and have a talk about everything that had happened. It was pretty obvious that he wanted love, sex, and familiarity with someone without the responsibility that came with a committed relationship. She loved him, and even though it hurt her, she wanted to make him happy. If giving him what he wanted was what she had to do in order for that to happen, she would do it.

\-------------------------------------  
It had been on the 22nd of December when she told him she loved him for the first time. She had just gotten the box of decorations for her Christmas tree from the attic and placed it next to the tree. She was glad to have the next few days off from work for Christmas, though she had planned on spending the holiday by herself in the comfort of her home. That idea was forgotten as soon as she heard her doorbell ring. She looked around the living room to make sure that it looked presentable before rushing to answer whoever was there.

There Tyler was; standing on her front porch, in a loose black tank top, grey joggers, and his black and white checkered Vans. He was smiling at her, his dimples showing as his eyes scanned over her body. She wasn't sure what he wanted. He didn't seem like he had drunk any alcohol and it wasn't past midnight. He looked the happiest that she had seen him in a while. Sketchy.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," She stepped aside and opened the door, allowing him to come inside. He slipped his shoes off by the doorway and shut the door behind him, looking at her with a look that she didn't recognize. "So why'd you come over? I thought you'd be ready to winter break _in_ that liver with some holiday eggnog if you catch my drift, or at least go to Ohio to spend some time with your mom..." She trailed off, the thought that he might have just wanted to spend Christmas with _her,_ making her happier than she had been in a while.

"Mom had plans, I guess. I didn't want to have to give her an excuse for spending Christmas with you anyways." He looked at the wall for a moment before looking back at her. "If you're busy, I can go. I should've checked to see what you were doing first, but I thought about spending the next few days with you, and the next thing I knew, I was at your door."

"It's fine, I wanted to stay here for Christmas instead of visiting my parents and I don't have any other plans. Actually, now that I think about it," She quipped up, raising a finger as a cheesy smile spread across her face. She noticed his smile grow and knew that she was the cause of it. God, that was a great feeling. "You showed up just in time. I got the Christmas tree ornaments out right before you got here and I could use some help."

"I'll help, but only if you let me put the star on top when it's done." He chuckled at his own statement and followed her as she walked into the living room. "Deal?" He asked, glancing at the box of decorations, and then at the tree. She had to admit, it was a bit small and barely stood at Tyler's waist, but the poor little tree had looked so lonely at the Home Depot and it was one of the cheapest to buy.

She nodded in response and held out her hand for him to shake. She just liked the feeling of holding his hands. She took his hand in hers and gave it a firm shake, the comforting warmth of his skin almost snapping her away from what was going on. "Deal. Let's get started."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It only took about a half-hour to finish decorating the small tree, and it made (y/n) wonder if she should start buying smaller trees from then on. It would be nice to have something small for once, something unlike the numerous problems with her love life. The sun had set, causing the living room to go completely dark aside from the artificial glow provided by the lights on the Christmas tree. (y/n) gave a small smile, thinking back to Tyler's struggle with untangling the cords as she looked over at him. He was looking at her from his spot on the couch, so she looked away and back at the tree, moving a stray strand of (h/c) hair behind her ear as she leaned into the couch arm.

She felt the cushion next to her shift as Tyler moved closer, turning his upper body to face her. She mimicked his motions, turning to face him as well. He was looking at her intently, brows slightly furrowed, green eyes intense and expression focused. "You're so fucking beautiful," He whispered, his voice the only noise that could be heard in the living room aside from the occasional hum of the heater. He gave a small smile and leaned forward, cupping one of her cheeks in his hand. She placed one of her hands over the hand on her cheek and dragged her thumb across his rough skin. His hands were warm. If she had the option, she would have wanted to stay in that moment for the rest of their lives; alone with Tyler, her hand on top of his, his deep green eyes staring into her (e/c) ones.

Unfortunately, life hadn't worked out that way. He had moved away from her for a moment and made his way to the other end of the couch, back against the arm of it, legs sprawled out. He patted his thighs and moved his elbows to rest against the arm of the couch. (y/n) did what she thought he had gestured for her to and slowly crawled in between his legs, sitting up on her knees. She was about to kiss him, but before she could, he firmly placed his hands on her forearms as a means of stopping her in place. "Ty?" She said the nickname she had come up with for him years ago in a questioning tone. "What's up with you today?"

"Nothing, (n/n)." Tyler gave the (y/o) girl _that_ look. You know, the one that he gives when he's lying; eyes widened in feigned innocence, lips slightly parted, eyebrows raised, false ignorance gracing his face. She wondered how no one on Big Brother had seen through it- it was obvious, or maybe she had just known him for too long. He released his grip on her, his hands gliding from where they were on her arms, down to her hands. He clasped her hands within his, looking down at them.

Her eyes drifted down to match where his were at, glancing over how her (s/c) hands looked in his as if it were the last time that it would happen. She had feared too many times that it would be the last time. Even if he didn't feel the same way she did, the connection this gave her to him was irreplaceable, and he seemed the happiest he had been since coming back from California. "Seriously, what's on that mind of yours?" (y/n) often wondered that. She could never really tell what he was thinking because no matter how many smiles he gave, he kept a lot of his emotions behind a mask.

He dropped her hands and moved his to her waist, thumbs and pointer fingers grasping at both sides of the hems on her (f/c) sweater and twiddling them between his fingers. " _You're_ on this mind of mine," Of course, that was another one of the tactics he used to get out of opening up to her emotionally; smooth flirtation that, for a while, had fooled her completely. Not that it didn't at that moment, because it still did in a way, but she was almost proud to say that she could tell why he had resorted to that.

"Tyler..." It wasn't as if he was trying to hide what he wanted from her- he never did. She would always give in to him and it was as if he knew that. He probably knew that. "Is that even true?" She asked this in a tone that she hoped came off as more gentle than suspicious and rested her hands on his shoulders, sighing at the familiar comfortableness of how firm they were. It was risky to question him about his feelings, and they both knew that. There had been times where she had asked him about relationships, or even just how he was feeling when he seemed upset, and he reacted negatively; whether it was not giving her an answer, snapping, changing the subject, questioning her, or just leaving wherever they had been without a word.

He laughed, but it sounded bitter. Oh no. "You don't even know." See, she didn't know how to respond to comments like that. Sometimes she thought that he felt the same way she did when he said those things, but he couldn't. He would have said something by now. He was just trying to keep her happy so she would fall into this trap of his yet again, right? She knew he could manipulate people, and that was what he was doing. She shouldn't have been as okay with that as she was.

(y/n) smiled at him and moved a hand to mess with a curly blonde lock. Without any warning, she found herself slamming her lips onto his, both of her hands clenching and tugging at his hair. He seemed to be surprised by her taking the initiative for once, but he still made the move to harshly squeeze her waist, one of his large hands at each side. His lips were chapped, per usual. She felt his tongue glaze across her bottom lip, but before she could further the kiss, he pulled back and yanked at her sweater, probably tearing a thread. She lifted her arms, allowing him to pull it off of her and throw it on the coffee table. He took his black tank top off to follow suit, tossing it on top of her previously discarded shirt. She eyed his body, moving her hands to rest on top of his chest. She glanced back at his face again, (e/c) clashing with green when their eyes met.

And that was about the moment when _it_ had slipped out. "I love you so much." _Fuck, oh my God, no._ She felt Tyler tense beneath her, his eyes widening and no longer in contact with hers, the hands that had found their way on top of her thighs going completely rigid. It had only been a few seconds, but this was the stillest she had ever seen him be since they had met. He was usually relaxed with his movements; languid, always going with the flow. Right now, he looked like a deer that had been caught in the headlights. It was almost as if her feelings were some sort of revelation, as if she didn't make them apparent. Sure, she didn't say anything in fear of how he would react, but surely he knew by now. She made it so _obvious_ , and he had always been intuitive about things like that.

"I..." He trailed off, probably not sure of what to say. She could have just fucked up whatever chance she had, or she could have torn down one of the many walls that were in between them. She was even more worried when she saw him start to tear up. Did she upset him? How on earth had that upset him enough to make him cry? "Since when? I didn't think you felt like- like _that_..."

"Why not?" She questioned, sounding a little bit pissed. So he had _actually_ been oblivious the whole time- just her luck.

"You... I don't-" He threw his head back, cutting off the rest of his sentence with a groan. "I gotta go, (n/n)."

She didn't move for a moment, staring at him confusedly. How the hell was he just going to take a love confession and leave without even responding? Why couldn't this be like that trashy erotica novel where the friends with benefits realized they loved each other back immediately and got into a model relationship? Instead, she was slowly backing away from him and scrambling for her sweater to put back on. She found it on the floor and threw it over her head, shoving her arms into the sleeves and pulling it over her body as tears filled her eyes. She tried to blink them away and swept her hair back. She couldn't let him see her cry over this. The (h/c) haired woman looked at him to see that he was standing, his tank top slung over his left shoulder, trying to hide his tears by turning his head to the side and wiping them away. "Tyler, I-"

"I'll call you soon, (n/n). See you later," He waved without waiting for her response, leaving her baffled. She watched from her spot on the couch, frozen as he turned his back and walked away. She heard his feet pitter-patter against the wooden floor before the sound stopped for a few seconds. After that, she heard her front door open and close. What the fuck had just happened? Sighing, she plopped down on her back onto the couch, her arms behind her head. She stared at the ceiling fan as it spun, and spun, and spun.

She felt numb for a moment before it all hit her, the humiliation she was feeling making her shake her head. (y/n) felt her eyes and throat burn as she struggled to keep the tears back, squeezing her eyes shut as tight as possible. Sighing yet again, she opened her eyes and let the hot, salty tears fall.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was New Years' day when Tyler told (y/n) he loved her back for the first time. She had walked in that night from work and walked into her house to see his black and white Nikes taken off and left by her front entrance. Honestly, the (e/c) eyed girl was used to it. She had given him a house key almost immediately after she had moved in, and he would often let himself in and sleep in the guest room or the couch when he didn't feel like being alone at his house. Oddly enough, (y/n) understood. She didn't like being alone either. It was just odd to think that he would even want to be near her after what had happened right before Christmas. He hadn't rejected her, but he had certainly reacted negatively, and neither of them had contacted each other since. Now that (y/n) thought about it, both of them probably spent Christmas alone because of how she had slipped up and how he had reacted to it.

When she made her way to her bedroom to see Tyler laying on his side, facing the wall opposite of the doorway, she couldn't help but wonder exactly why he was there. Did he want some company? A hookup? Was he just bored? Or, could he actually be there to give some clarification as to what the hell their relationship was and why he had reacted the way he had to her telling him she loved him after months of them having random sexual encounters and pretending that they never happened?

She walked in, kicking her shoes off and looking around to see that pink hoodie he never really wore tossed onto the floor. He must have worn it over. Deciding that it was good enough for now, she pulled her jacket off and tossed it onto the floor, following up with her shirt and pants. She threw the hoodie on and crawled into the bed next to him, slipping under the covers and laying on her side to face his back. "Tyler, why are you here?"

She was surprised to hear him sigh and start to move, turning around to face her and slightly fucking up the comforters in the process. "I'm here to talk about what happened last time I was here." He was looking at her now, their faces a few inches from each other, his hair kept away from those sea-green eyes of his and pulled back into a messy bun at the top of his head. The only light in the dark bedroom was from the moonlight that peeked through the cracks between (y/n)'s blinds and illuminated both of their faces. "I just didn't know how to respond. I shouldn't have walked out like that."

She just looked at him, stunned. Was he actually there to apologize? "Tyler... You don't even know how confused I am by all of this. I don't even know what you're thinking half the time. How am I supposed to know what you're feeling when you do things like that?" She whispered, her voice cracking. She sighed as tears start to escape her eyes, Tyler immediately moving to wipe them away with his thumb. (y/n) attempted to blink the rest of the tears away as Tyler pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his fading cologne as he rested his chin on her head.

They were both silent for a few moments before Tyler finally spoke up again, "I'm sorry. You know how I am, (n/n)." He muttered, moving a hand to run it through her hair. "I'm not good at relationships. I didn't even know you loved me at all; I thought there was no possible way for you to be as in love with me as I am with you after all the shit we've been through... And especially now, after all the shit I've put _you_ through. You're telling me you've been in love with me since this friends with benefits thing started and you didn't know I felt the same way?"

"You're... In love with me." She said the words slowly, as if they were new to her, making sure they sounded like a statement rather than a question. She slowly pulled away from him, rolling over to lay on her back and look at the ceiling fan as she confessed, "I thought you were playing me this whole time. I didn't really know, I mean, sometimes I thought that you might feel the same but I was never really sure. I assumed you just wanted the sex and the friendship, and nothing else." She turned to look at him again, the lack of lighting not doing her any favors.

"Funny. I basically thought the exact same shit." He rolled next to her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head down on her chest. She hummed in approval, allowing one hand to drift down and rest on his back, rubbing small patterns into his skin with her fingers. "I feel really dumb. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We just need to communicate better, Tyler. If we would've told each other what we wanted sooner, all this shit wouldn't have happened and we would've been months- if not years- ahead of where we are now." Oh, fuck. She just admitted that she'd been in love with him for more than half of the time she'd even known him.

"Wait. _Years_?" He questioned, obviously baffled by what she had said.

"Years," The (h/c) girl confirmed, deciding that she shouldn't go back on her word at that point. "What do you want from me, Tyler?"

"I don't want anything," He paused to look up at her. "I just want you, (n/n). I don't want to push you into anything, but I want everything you want to give me. You should know that by now. How does that sound?"

"I want a relationship with you, Tyler," She got straight to the point, not wanting to delay things any longer than they already had. "I want to love you and actually have you love me back. I want you to be honest instead of skirting around your feelings."

"I hope you know I'm in love with you," He smiled at her, his green eyes still in contact with her (e/c) ones. "What you want is what I want too, (n/n), one million percent."

"Prove it to me," She challenged, giving him a teasing smile and chuckling.

"Whatever you want," He sat up and shrugged, a smirk crossing his face as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"God, I love you."

"I love you too."


	22. Tyler x M/Actor!Reader

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

Tyler sighed, leaning his elbows against the kitchen cabinet as he looked at the clock on the wall. His boyfriend, (y/n) (l/n) should have been home a half-hour ago and hadn't been answering Tyler's calls. Tyler was fine, of course. He trusted (y/n) and knew that the (younger/older) man wouldn't do anything reckless, but (y/n) was usually on time for things. If he wasn't, he would usually call or text to let someone know. Oh well, Tyler thought. (y/n) was probably just fine.

Throwing his hands up in defeat even though nobody else was there to see the gesture, he decided to take a seat at the barstool and watch the hands on the clock move as he pondered.

(y/n), his (h/c) haired, (e/c) eyed, gorgeous boyfriend, had been trying to force his foot into the door of the acting industry. The (younger/older) man had been to a few auditions here and a few auditions there without any luck while having both his own part-time job, Tyler's lifeguarding, and their winnings from the two seasons of Big Brother that they had played on together before they had started dating to support them financially. It took a lot of his time, but Tyler couldn't _not_ support the love of his life. So, Tyler did exactly that. He called (y/n) to check in without being too much, sent him off to wherever he would have to go that day with an affectionate smile and a passionate kiss, spent his time with him whenever both of them had the chance, and tried his best to make sure that both him and (y/n) were taking decent care of themselves. It was a lot of work, but he knew that it would pay off eventually. At least they had enough to support themselves regardless of their current income. The situation could be a lot worse than it was.

Tyler slipped both hands into the large pocket of his pink sweatshirt. He hadn't really worn it much before meeting (y/n), and almost everyone in the house had borrowed it constantly (including (y/n) himself), but he had never really thought that pink was his color. Of course, (y/n) said it looked better on Tyler than it did on anyone else who had worn it, and that every color was Tyler's color. Tyler hadn't really agreed with (y/n) on that, but he had gone with it anyways. Mainly to make (y/n) happy, and also a little bit because he actually liked the material and the feel of the hoodie after actually giving it a chance, he wore it a lot more. That day had been one of those occasions where he did.

As his hands started to warm up from the clammy coldness caused by his and (y/n)'s super-efficient air conditioner, the fingers on his right hand brushed the velvety material on the outside of the tiny black box in his pocket. He grabbed the box and gripped it in his hand, pulling it out of his pocket and concealing it within a closed fist.

At that moment, he heard the door open. "I'm home, and I have good news!"

Clutching the box tighter, Tyler smiled and let out a chuckle before responding, "I'll be right there, babe!"

Rushing from the kitchen, through the hallway, and to the living room, Tyler saw (y/n) shutting the door behind him. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I-" 

Before (y/n) could turn back around, Tyler had already dropped to one knee and presented the box after opening it. "Welcome home, (n/n)," Honestly? He had planned this out to be a lot more romantic. Maybe a candlelit dinner or a trip to the beach, or visiting (y/n) at work. He had expected to be smooth and suave, drop down on one knee, and give the most romantic speech he had ever heard, but it didn't turn out like that at all. He hadn't really planned it out and thought that they could save the big exciting things for the wedding, and he had paused for a few seconds after getting down on one knee so he could figure out exactly what to say. (y/n) turned around and looked at Tyler, raising both eyebrows before realizing what was going on and allowing the cheesiest grin to spread across his face. Without warning, (y/n) joined him on the floor and enveloped him into his arms, almost knocking the box and the ring out of his hands. "Marry me?"

"Yeah, of course!"  
  



	23. Tyler x Grodner (Parody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know this is a joke, but it's... Sadly accurate. If you didn't watch the live feeds during the season, you should probably just not read this because I don't feel like explaining it all.

"I'm hungry for ramen..." Allison muttered, looking towards Tyler and licking her lips seductively.

Oh no. Tyler cringed at the older woman who stood in front of him as he sat in the diary room chair. He knew what she wanted- he could tell by the way her soulless eyes gazed at his own sea green eyes, his body, his hair. He fidgeted, sweeping some of his long hair back with one hand. He would definitely be cutting it after this.

"I'm just gonna say it. Grodner, if you help me win this season by rigging it, I'll give you my dick. Straight up."

**OOP THE END PREDICT THE REST. Writing inspiration? What's that? JK, I'll have something serious out some time tonight, I just lowkey felt like fucking with y'all, plus a discord friend wanted me to write this.**


	24. Jury!Scottie x Jury!Brett

Brett didn't have any idea why in God's name he had been so upset when Scottie had come in the week after him. After all, it had been one of Scottie's closest allies that had gotten Brett sent home in the first place, and Scottie had voted him out. Brett could even remember every word of Scottie's goodbye message;

_"Hey, buddy! If you're hearing this, then everything went according to plan! Me and the others love you, but you aren't good for anyone's game and you're a huge threat, so while I respect you, I can't have you around. It's what's best for the house, and especially me. You're a bit of a... Distraction, sometimes. Again, definitely not good for my game! Good luck in the jury house and see you on the other side!"_

He wondered what Scottie had meant by distraction. Actually, he really didn't. It was obvious that Scottie either thought that everyone's attention was too focused on Brett instead of people that needed to be targeted, or he thought that Brett was hot. Probably both. Brett had to admit, he was a pretty big target and had pissed a lot of people off, and he was pretty hot too. What person with good eyes _wouldn't_ see him as a distraction?

What really had Brett in a spin was the fact that he was actually fucking upset about it. Scottie had sent him packing the week before, so why the hell was he so upset that Tyler had exacted revenge and sent Scottie home right after him? He should be happy, right? He didn't want Scottie to get to final two, he wanted at least _one_ of the finalists to be a member of Level Six- Or, _Level Three_ , actually.

So, since that was the case, why was Brett so upset that Scottie had been the next person to follow him into the jury house? Brett wondered this as he watched Scottie, who sat across from him at the kitchen table, sipping on Code Red Mountain Dew, straight from the bottle. The blonde closed his eyes for a moment, his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. "You're really pretty," Brett hadn't meant to let it slip, but it had, and he didn't care that it had. He had never been the type of person to _not_ be honest about his thoughts, aside from in Big Brother. 

Scottie had opened his eyes and looked at one of the many kitchen cabinets, setting his soda bottle down and resting his elbows on the table. He continued to look at the cabinet as he intertwined the fingers on both hands and replied, "That was... Random," His eyebrows were raised, a sheepish smile on his face. "Where'd that come from?"

"I was just looking at you, and the thought came up, so I decided to tell you," Brett shrugged, still looking at Scottie and trying to play it cool.

"Well, I think you're _pretty_ too." Scottie chuckled, probably at how confused Brett looked, and Brett couldn't help but think that Scottie looked the prettiest when he was laughing. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week had consisted of multiple conversations just like that; filled with random compliments and flirts, subtle touches, and awkward moments. Brett couldn't complain, though. Even better, Bayleigh had joined them in the jury house. It was actually nice to have more company, and even better to know that Level Three was doing well.

Brett and Scottie sat on the living room couch, Scottie in the corner with Brett laid next to him, Brett's head rested in Scottie's lap as Scottie coursed his long and nimble fingers through Brett's chestnut-colored hair. The brunette only stared up at the blonde, their blue eyes in contact, a smirk on Scottie's face. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing really," Brett answered nonchalantly, surprised to feel Scottie's free hand intertwined with his.

"I really like you. Can I try something?" Scottie asked, out of the blue, his expression changing from calm to anxious within seconds.

"Uh," Brett was taken aback, but still answered, "Yeah, sure, go ahead." As soon as he had replied, Scottie had hurriedly leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. Brett's smile grew as Scottie continued playing with her hair and looked to the side.

"Can _I_ try something now?" Brett questioned, suggestively cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Scottie said, his voice somewhat quiet. "You can."

Brett moved his head off of Scottie's lap and sat up, turning to face the older man and staring at him for a moment; long blonde eyelashes, blonde hair, glasses, a pale face, and eyes that were only a couple shades away from being the same shade of blue has his. The older man slowly rested a hand on one of Scottie's cheeks, stroking a thumb over the smooth skin. "You sure?" Scottie didn't speak as his cheeks were tinted a bright shade of pink, only nodding. With that, Brett leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, not even allowing Scottie enough time to move his lips against Brett in some sort of attempt to return the kiss. "I really like you too, Scottie."


	25. OTB!Scottie x HOH/Veto-Winner!Reader

"I know why you're here, Scott, so get straight to the point," Scott; a not-that-original name that (y/n) had been calling him since the first time they talked. Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind it too much. (y/n) stared at Scottie, who stood in the doorway of her HOH room. She had opened it after hearing a knock to see him there, the Veto she had won just hours before hanging heavy around her neck. Allowing him inside her room, she shut and locked the door as he went to go sit in the chair farthest from her bed. She looked over at him and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her to gesture for him to join her instead of looking incredibly awkward in the lone chair. "That won't do, Scott. Mind coming over here?" Scottie seemed to be used to the nickname that she had been using since week one because he hadn't questioned it. All he had done was stand up from the chair and make his way over to the bed, sitting right next to her, their thighs touching. That was a bit surprising. She was honestly expecting for him to sit on the corner of the bed, as far away from her as possible. (y/n) would take whatever she could get. "So, why should I use it on you?"

Honestly? (y/n) was already going to use it on Scottie so she could backdoor Tyler since it seemed like no one was going to take a damn shot at the charming lifeguard. Or, the lifeguard who almost everyone else thought was charming. She could see through him, and she wasn't sure if he was just that good or if the rest of the house were just complete idiots. She just wanted to see what she could get out of Scottie. "I can be beneficial to your game. I'm on the block next to Kaycee, (y/n). We all know that she's loyal to Angela and Tyler, and Angela and Tyler only. The house is obviously divided and you need to pick a side because if you leave both sides to take each other out, the remaining side will go after you before they turn on each other."

"And I should go with your side because...?" She trailed off, smirking as she waited for him to answer.

Her eyes widened slightly in shock as he moved his hands to gently grasp one of hers, looking into her (e/c) eyes with his crystal blue ones. "Look, you can do whatever you want and I'll support you, but I know that if you're on my side, I'll be here for you any time you need me."

"You'd do that for me anyways, Scott," She teased, finding a bit of satisfaction in his blush, not actually expecting him to answer.

"That's true. I just need you to trust me, (y/n). I trust you more than anyone in this house, even if you've put me on the block."

"I wasn't prepared for you to say that... Look," She said, her expression suddenly turning into a stone-like blankness. "I'm taking you off. I have a plan. You weren't my target at all, and you never will be. I know which side I'm on and I don't need you to explain the logistics of all of it. Tyler, Angela, and Kaycee are against us. Sam, Brett, and JC are wildcards that need to go. Fessy's a liability, but he's with us. Haleigh and Rockstar are with us. I've been floating for a while, but I know where I want to stand. I'm not an idiot and I know what I need to do, I know who needs to go." She finished, looking off to the side as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I trust you. Don't worry, (y/n), I'm backing you up."

"I know you are." She said, smiling again and pulling her hand away from his so she could stand up. "Let's go hang out with everyone downstairs because I can honestly say that most of the house is not going to want to hang out with me after the Veto Ceremony tomorrow."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(y/n) looked around the room, her eyes scanning over everyone in the room; Kaycee, who was sitting calmly, and Scottie, who was sitting next to her with a blank expression. Tyler and Angela were sitting very close to each other on one of the couches, Sam and Brett to the right of them, and JC to the right of them. On the other couch were Fessy and Haleigh, with Rockstar leaning her head on one of Haleigh's shoulders.

"I have decided to use the power of veto on Scottie." Scottie stood up and came over to her, allowing her to take the Veto off of her own neck and place it around his, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He then moved to sit next to Rockstar, the two of them whispering amongst themselves.

"Thank you, (y/n)."

(y/n)'s attention snapped back to the rest of the house, scanning over the crowd again. "As you all know, I have to name a replacement nominee. Before I do, I think I need to say a few things about this person." The (h/c) haired girl smiled and took a quick glance at Tyler, recognizing his expression of fear as sweat started to gather on his forehead. She quickly looked away from him and started to speak, "This person has very clearly been playing both sides of the house while in a power alliance with two other people. They also have a budding showmance with one of their alliance members, and anyone who doesn't see it is blind. They controlled the votes for Steve's eviction, orchestrated and controlled the votes for Swaggy's eviction, had a major part in Bayleigh's eviction, and more. They openly lie to almost everyone in the house, they've made final two's with multiple people- Actually, now that I think about it, who all here has a final two with Tyler? No need to raise your hand or anything, the only person's game I'm exposing here is Tyler's, not you guys'. Just look around the room, and look at some of your fellow houseguest's faces. It's obvious that some of you feel betrayed by him, right? That's because he does that, constantly; betrays people. And if no one takes a shot at him now, he's going to continue doing that. So, Tyler, please take a seat!" Everyone looked shocked as Tyler slowly stood up, taking a seat next to Kaycee. Kaycee moved to hold his hand as a way to calm his nerves, giving him a sympathetic look. (y/n) appreciated them as people, she appreciated their strong friendship. Hell, she even appreciated Tyler and Angela's showmance. She just didn't appreciate the fact that if they kept steamrolling the way they had been the whole season, she would be fucked. Tyler was the head of the snake, and if he left, the whole other side would fall apart. "With that, this Veto Ceremony is adjourned." 

She turned around and went to take the Veto to the storage room as everyone scattered, the atmosphere becoming tense. Without warning, she felt Scottie grab her hand. "Meet me in the storage room," And then, he briskly walked away without giving her the chance to respond. She followed him into the storage room and closed the door behind her, giving him a once over. He was leaning against one of the cabinets, a dorky smile on his face. "That was so badass, (y/n), I love you. You know that you're going to be a target if he stays, right?"

"He's not staying. Even if he does, you'll win HOH next week and put his ass right back up." She said, walking over to him and holding both of his hands with hers. "I love you too, by the way. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't think you'd be here supporting me."

"I always will, don't worry." He confirmed and tucked a loose strand of her (h/l) hair behind her left ear, sighing and closing his eyes. "You know I love you."

And then, they heard a knock at the door. "(y/n), are you in there?" Oh thank God, it was just Haleigh. 

"Yeah, just a minute, Haleigh!" She called, and then leaned closer to Scottie, their chests touching as she released his hands and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. The (e/c) eyed girl whispered, "Kiss me, Scott." So, he did exactly that. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, hungrily claiming her lips with his own, and-

Hearing the door start to open, (y/n) hastily pulled back from Scottie, trying to stand next to him nonchalantly as Rockstar walked in, Haleigh behind her. "I'll meet you in your HOH room later, (y/n). We can _talk_ in there. Thank you again." And then, he left, smiling and waving at (y/n), Haleigh, and Rockstar.  
  



	26. Veto-Winner!Tyler x OTB/Hive!Reader

Honestly? (y/n) knew that it was a pathetic last-ditch effort to try to get Tyler to use the Veto on her, on JC's HOH. She was pretty sure that JC was controlling him like a giant puppet, but she would rather try to secure her safety than flop and die like a fish out of water. Who knows, maybe JC would nominate someone who wasn't a Hive member if she were to be taken off. She looked at Tyler, who was alone in the backyard. It was 3AM and she wondered why he was still awake, but she decided it was best to talk to him while he was still alone. So she entered the backyard through the screen door and closed it behind her, gazing at Tyler as he sat in the pool, his upper half bare and his lower half covered by his blue swim trunks. On the bright side, he was probably only up so late because he was debating on what to do with the Veto. Maybe he was thinking about using it on her, or maybe even Scottie. As long as one of them came off, there was a chance that the Hive could still be safe. "Tyler," She called, gaining his attention and making him turn in her direction to look at her as she went to the pool and sat on the edge of it, right next to Tyler.

He sighed, his eyebrows furrowing together slightly as he swept his hair back. He looked really stressed. "You should be in bed, (y/n). Veto ceremony's tomorrow." The dirty blonde looked at her with worry written all over his face, which was odd. (y/n) knew the twenty-three-year-old to be a generally relaxed person. Then again, he had just won Veto, but he really shouldn't have been that conflicted. The easy and obvious option was to not use the damn thing.

"I know." She said, placing her bare legs in the water, resting her right hand on his shoulder and using the left to mess with the hem of her shorts. "I'm more concerned about you. Why are you awake? You can't just tell me that I should be in bed and then stay up and chill in the pool 'till sunrise. You need sleep, too, don't you?"

"Don't act as if you care, I've had enough people trying to bullshit me this week." He muttered something about JC under his breath and looked off to the side. She couldn't help but feel a little insulted by that, because she _did_ care. Even if they worked against each other, they were still friends, and she loved him. She loved him, which was inconvenient, but she didn't have to let him know until they were out of the house.

"I do care, Tyler- I care about everyone here. I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not heartless. You seem upset, what's up with you?"

"Can I be honest with you and have you not go and run your mouth?" He suddenly asked, moving his hands onto the concrete right outside of the pool to lift himself up and out of the pool so he could sit next to (y/n) and wrap an arm around her waist. Water was dripping off of him and onto her, wetting the right side of her shirt and shorts, but she really didn't care. 

"Of course you can." She returned his gesture and wrapped one of her arms around his waist. 

"JC's been pissing me off and I want to use it on you."

Oh, thank God. Choosing to seize the opportunity, she immediately responded with, "You should! Look, at this point, you don't have a lot of allies left. If you take me down, he'll probably nominate Sam in my place. Me, Scottie, and Haleigh are totally okay with working with you!" She proposed, her heart suddenly filling with hope. 

"Really?" He asked, turning towards her again. "How do I know that you won't escape untouched this week and then put me up when one of you wins HOH next week? Actually, come on," He said, moving away from her and standing up. "I'm going to go get a drink and head upstairs. Meet me at the chessboard and we can continue this conversation."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still dark outside by the time she had met him at the chessboard where he'd asked and sat across from her, and (y/n) assumed that everyone aside from Tyler and herself was asleep. "So..."

"Why should I use it on you?" He suddenly asked, picking up the queen on his side of the chessboard and twirling it around in one of his hands.

"Well," She took a deep breath, looking him in the eyes, (e/c) crashing with sea green. "Scottie, Haleigh, and I can help you out if we stay. After this week, there'll only be six people left. Kaycee and Angela are gone... I know you were close to them. You and I both need all the help we can get right now. Honestly, I want to know why the hell you were even considering using it on me before I approached you outside. There's no way you feel the same way I-... Oh no..." She trailed off, her rambling coming to an end as the realization that she'd basically just made her feelings for him very obvious hit her.

Tyler froze, his eyebrows furrowing together, tightly gripping the queen piece that was in his hand. And then, without a warning, he placed the queen piece down on its place on the board and stood slightly from his chair, moving forward and knocking down quite a few of the pieces in the process. He placed one of his hands on each of her cheeks and leaned in the kiss her. Due to the shock of it, she couldn't bring herself to respond to the kiss for a moment and found herself moving her hands to his head so she could grip his curly locks and pull him back. "You good?" Tyler asked as he opened his eyes again, sitting back in his chair. "Sorry, I guess that was a bit sudden. I should've asked what you meant by that before kissing you."

"I'm good, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting that... Look, I care about you. I really like you. I might even love you. I know it's kinda ridiculous since we've only been in here for a couple of months, but I-"

"So that's what you meant. I love you too, (y/n). We need to get to bed, it's not even late anymore. Just super early. We can talk more about this in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
